


Crónicas de una Magizoólogo - Libro I (Trilogía Orígenes)

by cerezaqueenie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Sins of Youth, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerezaqueenie/pseuds/cerezaqueenie
Summary: ―No lo sé ― contestó él, con franqueza ―. No sé si alguna vez la amé. Ella fue muy importante para mí. Pero también me traicionó.░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░Newt Scamander fue el autor de un best-seller sobre criaturas mágicas y hoy en día es uno de los magos más importantes de la historia de la magia. Sin embargo, la historia que llevó a este mago a ser quien es se extiende hacia sus días en Hogwarts ¿Quién era Leta Lestrange? ¿Por qué lo expulsaron de Hogwarts? ¿Por qué Albus Dumbledore le tiene tanto aprecio?Viaja con él en sus aventuras y descubre su origen.Basado solamente en la película "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos"
Kudos: 1





	1. Su mejor amiga

_**Aclaración importante** : Este libro (y por lo tanto esta trilogía) fue publicado a finales de 2016, mucho antes de que se publicara la sinopsis de "Los Crímenes de Grindelwald", así que esta historia tendrá variaciones con respecto a todo lo que ocurra en esa película. _ **  
**

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro_

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

**CRÓNICAS DE UN MAGIZOÓLOGO**

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

╔╝ **MEDIADOS DE 1910** ╔╝

╔╝ **1** ╔╝

╔╝ **SU MEJOR AMIGA** ╔╝

Newt observó con ánimo el letrero de la estación 9 y 3/4. Se sentía alegre por empezar las clases otra vez. Era otro año en Hogwarts, otro ciclo lectivo en dónde aprendería un poco más sobre la magia, tanto cosas interesantes como aburridas. Su equipaje estaba listo y en un pequeño bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro, había tenido el cuidado de guardar unos cuántos frascos de jugo de Horklump, un ingrediente para ciertas pociones, entre sus cosas sin que su padre lo viera, pues tenía un destino planeado para ellos. Su hermano, Theseus, que ya había terminado el colegio hace cuatro años y trabajaba en el Ministerio como auror, también estaba allí, listo para palmear la espalda de Newt y desearle un buen año escolar. Con el sonido de la locomotora anunciando que el tren pronto partiría, el menor de los Scamander abrazó a su madre y saludó a su padre con la mano, subiendo a uno de los vagones.

Tímido y agachando la cabeza cada vez que se cruzaba con otro alumno, Newt se aseguraba de no cruzar miradas con nadie. No le daba vergüenza mirar a otros pero se sentía incómodo si lo hacía, por lo que siempre andaba mirando hacia otra parte, incluso cuando le tocaba hacer conversación con otra persona. El muchacho encontró un compartimiento vacío de inmediato y como lo supuso, todos se iban en cuanto se daban cuenta de que era Newt quien lo ocupaba. Después de todo, no se juntaba mucho con sus compañeros de casa. Distraído, contempló la ventana y sonrió cuando su madre agitó la mano para saludarlo.

El tren se puso en marcha y la estación 9 y 3/4 se perdió de su vista en tan sólo unos segundos. Newt sacó un libro de su bolso, uno sobre criaturas que vivían en el desierto del Sahara y se reclinó sobre el asiento, muy concentrado.

― Tenías que ser tú, no puedes estar dos segundos camino a Hogwarts, que ya estás leyendo ― oyó una voz femenina que le decía. Él no alzó la mirada, ya sabía quién era ella así que decidió hacerse el tonto.

― Es el libro que tú me prestaste cuando terminaron las clases, si mal no recuerdo ― murmuró él, sonriendo internamente, pero manteniendo su mirada fija en el libro.

― Por supuesto, quiero mi libro de vuelta... Vamos, Fido... ¿Qué no vas a saludarme?

― No.

― ¡Fido! ― se quejó la chica y sólo entonces, él le dirigió la mirada, riéndose. Leta Lestrange era la única amiga que tenía en Hogwarts. Ella era esbelta, de piel morena y mirada analizadora. Iban al mismo año pero a diferentes casas. Ella había sido sorteada en Slytherin y él en Hufflepuff. Ella tenía otros amigos, pero no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos como lo hacía con Newt.

― Hola, Leta ― dijo, moviendo la cabeza en tono burlón. Ella entrecerró los ojos, algo molesta, seguía de pie en la entrada del compartimiento. Newt, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre su regazo, levantó las manos de modo defensivo ―. Ya, no te enojes. Te traje un regalo.

― ¿En serio? ― exclamó Leta, borrando cualquier rastro de molestia en su rostro y yéndose a sentar al lado de Newt. Este, sintiendo que la chica se había sentado demasiado cerca de él, se sintió sonrojado pero se esforzó por sacar las botellas de jugo de Horklump de su bolso. Él sabía que Leta adoraba experimentar con pociones y aquel regalo era perfecto para ella. Quizás él no fuera el chico más interesante del mundo pero al menos le agradaba que ella lo hiciera sentir interesante. Después de todo, si había una razón por la cual Newt estaba feliz de volver a comenzar las clases, era porque vería a su mejor amiga.

Newt Scamander fue castigado en su primera semana en Hogwarts del tercer año. Muchos eran castigados por holgazanear o faltar el respeto a un profesor o romper una regla escolar. Pero Newt no fue castigado por eso, de hecho, él normalmente era un chico tranquilo, que se tomaba sus estudios con mucha seriedad.

¿Cuál había sido el motivo de su castigo entonces? Pues que el muchacho de trece años había discutido con su profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas en cuanto a su manera de tratar a los animales.

― Lo correcto para tratar con las bestias y animales mágicos, es temerles... ― iba indicando el profesor Beasley, un hombre arrogante, de cabello rojizo y muy corto ―. Por supuesto, no sólo hay que temerles, si no también saber cómo deshacerse de ellas pues todas implicaban un peligro inminente para los humanos.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaba asintiendo con respeto a lo que el profesor decía, pero a Newt le pareció que esa era una horrenda enseñanza. Claro que algunos animales eran peligrosos y había que tratarlos con cuidado... ¿Pero temerles a todos? Eso sonaba como una simple exageración, quizás con el objetivo de asustar a los estudiantes.

Si hubiera sido una discusión sobre cualquier otro tema, lo más probable hubiera sido que Newt se hubiera quedado callado y lo hablaría con Leta más tarde, cuando no hubiera un profesor cerca. No obstante, esto le parecía demasiado ofensivo y en cierto sentido, personal, por lo que no pudo mantener la boca cerrada. De pronto, Newt alzó la mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar.

― Dígame, señor Scamander.

― Profesor, yo creo que usted está equivocado ― murmuró Newt, que ya comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado, pues todos sus compañeros lo estaban mirando. El profesor pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, parecía algo molesto.

― ¿Y por qué es eso muchacho? ― preguntó, al cabo de unos momentos.

― Con todo respeto, señor, no creo que haya que temer a todas las bestias que existen. No todas son peligrosas y no tenemos ningún derecho a dedicarnos a exterminarlas ― le aclaró, esforzándose por no tartamudear ―. Las criaturas mágicas deben ser estudiadas y comprendidas para poder preservarlas. No vale la pena matarlas a todas.

Como el profesor no tomó la opinión de Newt con mucho cariño, Beasley se puso a discutir con el muchacho, como si de su vida dependiera defender lo que había dicho, contradiciendo a su estudiante. La discusión se había acalorado tanto que cuando el profesor se quedó sin argumentos contra el joven, le propuso retractarse a cambio de no ser castigado. Sin embargo, el joven Scamander se rehusó a ir en contra de sus creencias y fue castigado por toda una semana a limpiar los baños del cuarto piso del colegio como un _muggle_ , con trapeador, agua y jabón. Así que cada día, luego de clases, Newt debía ir al cuarto piso y limpiar los cuatro baños para hombres que había allí.

―Eres un tonto, Fido― le dijo Leta, con la voz suave, mientras él limpiaba los espejos del baño, en el quinto día de su castigo.

―No deberías estar en el baño de hombres, te van a castigar a ti también ― le contestó él, sin mirarla. Ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto con el profesor por el castigo, no quería transmitirle su mal humor a su amiga.

―No deberías haberle contestado de esa forma. El profesor es un idiota, eso no significa que tú tengas que serlo también― siguió ella.

Newt levantó la vista y la observó. Al hacerlo, sintió que parte de la molestia que tenía, se esfumaba un poco.

― ¿Qué tendría que haber hecho? ¿Quedarme callado mientras nos decía todas esas estupideces?

― ¡Exacto! ¡Como un buen alumno que sabe cómo comportarse!

―A causa de idiotas como el profesor Beasley, muchas criaturas mágicas están siendo cazadas y exterminadas en el mundo. En lugar de aprender de ellas, sólo se enfocan en destruirlas― dijo Newt, refunfuñando.

―Fido― suspiró Leta ―. Yo ya sé lo que piensas y entiendo por qué te enojaste con el profesor. Ambos sabemos que eres tú quien tiene la razón. Pero que tengas razón no significa que puedas convencer a los demás de lo mismo. Debes saber cuándo parar y esperar al día en que puedas superar esos límites. Con perseverancia, puedes llegar lejos. Tú puedes avanzar, al profesor no se le va a quitar lo idiota.

―No me molestes― le espetó el muchacho, a pesar de saber que Leta había dicho algo correcto, y enjuagó los espejos que había estado fregando.

―No quería molestarte, solo vine a hacerte compañía― ella se acercó a él y se arremangó la túnica.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó Newt.

―Te voy a ayudar, Fido. A menos que quieras terminar mañana― Leta le sacó la lengua, sonriendo.

Él detestaba que la gente le llamara Fido. De su inmenso nombre, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, ciertamente era Fido el nombre que más le disgustaba. Una de las razones, era que le sonaba al nombre apropiado para un perro pero no le molestaba en absoluto cuando Leta lo hacía. Ella era especial, así que le permitía que lo llamara Fido. El castigo avanzó con rapidez esa tarde, la chica se fue antes de que el profesor volviera para que no supieran que alguien había ayudado a Newt a terminar más temprano.

Ellos habían sido amigos desde el primer año en el colegio y la razón de que se amigaran fue, casualmente, un castigo. Fueron castigados por lo mismo, ya que a Leta le había tocado ser compañera de Newt en su primera clase de pociones y por un error de la muchacha, habían roto el caldero preferido del profesor. Como estaban juntos, el profesor los castigó a ambos a limpiar los baños del primer piso. Allí, comenzaron a hablar y se dieron cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes a pesar de haber sido sorteados en diferentes casas. De hecho, la que más habló ese día fue ella, Newt era muy tímido como para hablar demasiado sobre sí mismo. Aun así, después de ese día, Leta siempre se acercaba a él en los recreos, en las horas de la comida, lo buscaba en la biblioteca. Y Newt disfrutaba de su compañía.

Ambos estaban contentos de ya estar en el tercer año y poder estudiar las criaturas mágicas. Newt tenía un sueño de recorrer el mundo, investigándolas y de ser posible, cuidarlas para que no se extinguieran. Su madre cuidaba hipogrifos, por lo que ya poseía algo de conocimientos sobre el cuidado de criaturas. Leta, por su parte, quería investigarlas también pero con propósitos distintos, como descubrir ingredientes de pociones en sus venenos, cabellos o uñas.

― ¿Por qué quieres hacer pociones?― le preguntó el muchacho una vez, mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor.

―Porque me parecen fascinantes. No es sólo mezclarlas y ya. Son brebajes que pueden causar tanto bienes como males, según como se las utilice― le contestó ella, muy segura ―. Quiero investigar qué criaturas pueden darnos los ingredientes para hacer esas pociones.

―A veces, das miedo― contestó él.

―Cállate, Fido―. Leta le sacó la lengua, lo hacía casi siempre ―. Ya verás, lo lograré y haré las mejores pociones que puedan existir. Ojalá algún día pueda tener mis propios libros sobre pociones.

A diferencia de Newt, Leta Lestrange poseía un linaje bastante importante. Su familia era parte de Los Sagrado Veintiocho, familias que poseían únicamente sangre pura y eran capaces hasta de casarse entre primos con tal de mantener esa pureza en sus venas. Por este motivo, a pesar de ser la mejor amiga de Newt, ella estaba obligada a tener amistades con sus compañeros de casa, con el fin de mantener las apariencias. Nadie en la familia de Leta sabía sobre sus intenciones de estudiar criaturas mágicas para dedicarse a fabricar pociones. Si tenía suerte, al salir de la escuela, la casarían con otro hombre de sangre pura y le darían un trabajo en el Ministerio. O quizás ni siquiera debería trabajar, ya que era bastante rica.

A él no le interesaba mucho el asunto de la pureza de sangre debido a que sus padres jamás le habían metido ese tipo de ideas en la cabeza. No creía que hubiera realmente tantas diferencias entre ser muggle o ser de sangre pura o ser mestizo. Sin embargo, él siempre había sido ignorado por los demás. Quizás porque no miraba a las personas a los ojos o porque encorvaba su cabeza cuando se ponía nervioso, pero los demás estudiantes lo encontraban raro. Su hermano mayor, Theseus, era la estrella de su familia. Inteligente, guapo, sociable, ya graduado y en camino a convertirse en uno de los aurores más respetados del Ministerio de Magia. Los profesores de Hogwarts le preguntaban todo el tiempo por la vida de su hermano. Claro que se llevaban muy bien, Theseus era capaz de arrojar su varita al suelo y golpear a quién se atreviera a molestar a Newt, pero lo cierto era que el mayor de los Scamander siempre acaparaba la atención de los demás aunque esa no fuera su intención.

Leta, aquella chica tan determinada e inteligente, parecía ser la única interesada en las cosas que Newt tenía para contar. Y por eso mismo, él estaba agradecido de contar con su amistad. El tercer año en Hogwarts se prestaba para ser un excelente año, uno normal al menos. Y lo fue. Claro que Newt no tenía idea, pero su tercer año en Hogwarts iba a ser el último año normal que tuviera. De allí en adelante, la vida de Newt Scamander daría un gran giro y cambiaría para siempre. La razón de tal cambio eso era su mejor amiga, Leta Lestrange.

╔╝ **Continuará** ╔╝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE AUTORA
> 
> El punto de esta historia es contar una versión libre, aunque basada en datos conocidos, de la adolescencia y juventud del magizoólogo Newt Scamander. Mi idea principal es relatar las aventuras de este mago previas a 1926, cuando se sitúa la película Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos. Este será el primer libro de una trilogía que girarán en torno a los personajes de la película. Serán historias entrelazadas así que recomiendo leerlos en orden en cuanto estén publicados. 
> 
> En fin, en cuanto a este primer capítulo, recuerden que el nombre de nuestro protagonista es Newton "Newt" Artemis Fido Scamander, nombres de los cuales, Leta Lestrange prefiere Fido, que significa "fiel". 
> 
> Gracias por entrar a este escrito
> 
> CerezaQueenie


	2. El profesor de Transformaciones

**_Aclaración importante:_ ** _Este libro (y por lo tanto esta trilogía) fue publicado a finales de 2016, mucho antes de que se publicara la sinopsis de "Los Crímenes de Grindelwald", así que esta historia tendrá variaciones con respecto a todo lo que ocurra en esa película._

_**Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro_

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

**CRÓNICAS DE UN MAGIZOÓLOGO**

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

╔╝ **MEDIADOS DE 1911** ╔╝ 

╔╝ **2** ╔╝

╔╝ **EL PROFESOR DE TRANSFORMACIONES** ╔╝ 

―Las transformaciones requieren de mucha concentración como ya sabrán, además de práctica y estudio. No sirve de nada querer transformar un objeto sin antes saber en qué lo queremos transformar o qué hechizo vamos a usar. Hasta el año pasado, hemos estado estudiando cómo transformar objetos en otros objetos o animales en objetos, y lo hemos logrado con bastante eficiencia. Pero hasta ahora, no hemos visto nada sobre la transformación de humanos.

El profesor Albus Dumbledore impartía su clase de Transformaciones a los jóvenes de Hufflepuff y Slytherin en las mañanas de los jueves. El hombre era alto, de nariz respingada y largo cabello marrón claro. Llevaba unas gafas de media luna que enmarcaban sus ojos claros que siempre miraban llenos de vida. Caminaba entre los alumnos con cierta elegancia que desprendía de su persona, mientras daba la lección en medio de un silencio común en su clase. Newt estaba sentado en el centro del salón, compartiendo banco con Leta. Ambos prestaban mucha atención ya que los exámenes del profesor Dumbledore solían exigirles bastante estudio.

―Entonces, les pregunto a ustedes, si es que han leído la teoría que les mandé a leer... ¿Es posible la transformación de un humano a un animal?

Nadie contestó de inmediato, los alumnos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, como si esperaran a que alguno fuera valiente y contestara. Al parecer, no habían estudiado el tema de ese día y sabían que Dumbledore podía ser tan afable como intimidante. Newt tomó su pluma y garabateó la palabra _"animago"_ en su libreta ya que conocía la respuesta. El día anterior había estado estudiando el tema con Leta en la biblioteca pero lo cierto era que era demasiado tímido como para hablar en clase así que guardó silencio como los demás. Normalmente, él no contestaba en clase a menos que se tratara de discutir con el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, ya que ese hombre lo sacaba de quicio, momentos en dónde no podía mantener la boca cerrada.

Su compañera de banco observó la anotación en la libreta de Newt y lo miró fijamente, como diciéndole que contestara. El joven Scamander negó con la cabeza y, tras varias negativas, Leta dejó de insistir.

― ¿Nadie lo sabe?― volvió a preguntar Dumbledore, mirando a todos por encima de sus anteojos. Parecía estar evaluándolos uno a uno a través del cristal de sus lentes. De pronto, una mano se alzó en medio de la clase. Era la mano de Leta y Albus la miró ―. ¿Sí, señorita Lestrange?

― De hecho, es posible que un humano se transforme en un animal, señor. En el caso de que lo hiciera, ese mago sería llamado un _"animago"_ ― contestó ella, con elocuencia ―. Sin embargo, es una habilidad muy complicada de realizar, requiere práctica y en el caso de poder hacerla, el animago debe estar registrado.

Dumbledore escuchó con atención a la muchacha y luego, de la nada, miró fijamente a Newt. Este fingió no haberse dado cuenta de que su profesor le dio una severa mirada.

―Muy bien, señorita Lestrange. Lo que usted dice es correcto, hoy hablaremos sobre los animagos. Cinco puntos para Slytherin― declaró el profesor y siguió con la clase, como si no acabara de darle una advertencia silenciosa a Newt. Una hora más tarde, Dumbledore los estaba despidiendo a todos, recordándoles que tenían que entregar dos pergaminos sobre los animagos para la próxima clase. Los alumnos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff guardaron sus cosas y comenzaron a abandonar el salón.

―Señor Scamander, por favor, quédese un momento― lo llamó Albus antes de que el joven pudiera irse. Leta se dispuso a seguir a Newt, pero el profesor alzó una mano en el aire para detenerla.

―Señorita Lestrange, puede marcharse ― le dijo él, con un tono suave pero firme a la vez ―. Sólo será un momento, le devolveré al señor Scamander en una pieza.

―Sí, señor ― contestó ella, dándole una mirada analizadora al profesor. No parecía haberle gustado la forma en la que Dumbledore le habló ―. Te veo en la comida, Fido― dijo antes de dejar el salón.

El profesor se sentó en su silla y apoyó los antebrazos en su escritorio. Newt, terriblemente nervioso, no sabía muy bien cómo pararse, por lo que se quedó allí, tratando de evitar la mirada de Dumbledore.

― ¿Qué ocurre, señor?― se atrevió a preguntar.

―No me equivocaría en pensar que esta es la séptima clase de este año en que pregunto algo y usted sabe la respuesta.

Newt no contestó, tan sólo se limitó a mirar el polvo que había en sus zapatos.

― Sin embargo, por algún motivo, no dice nada y espera siempre a que la señorita Lestrange la diga por usted―. Dumbledore juntó sus manos y apoyó su mentón sobre ellas ―. ¿Puedo saber la razón?

―Simplemente no soy muy bueno hablando, señor. Por eso no contesto en clase.

―El profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas no piensa lo mismo. Es más, lo describe como "un muchacho problemático", al que le gusta llevar la contraria con todo ―. El profesor emitió una sonrisa divertida.

―Sé que por culpa de ese profesor todos piensan que soy así e ignoran lo que tengo para decir. No soy problemático, él dice eso porque estoy en un fuerte desacuerdo con lo que nos enseña, señor― le contestó el joven, sintiendo como se enrojecían sus orejas ya que estaba inseguro de si podía hablar mal de otro profesor con él. Hacía contacto visual tan mínimo como le era posible.

―No se preocupe, señor Scamander. Esta conversación es entre usted y yo, siendo honestos, no tengo los mejores tratos con el profesor Beasley... ― El profesor emitió una leve risita, quizás le parecía gracioso que Newt estuviera tan nervioso ―. En fin, creo que quince puntos para Hufflepuff son suficientes.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?― preguntó, sorprendido.

―Usted sabía la respuesta a lo que yo pregunté, aun si sus compañeros no lo sabían.

― Pero...

― Sí, ya sé que le dejó la respuesta a la señorita Lestrange.

―No es que ella no lo supiera― la defendió, bastante seguro.

―Pero aun así, ella esperó a que usted la pusiera en su libreta para decirlo, señor Scamander. Sé que son amigos, pues los veo juntos por el colegio, pero si me atreviera a darle un consejo, es que no debe dejar que otros hablen por usted ―. Albus se empujó las gafas hacia atrás y agregó ―. No debería dejar que alguien se aproveche así de su conocimiento. Puede que no hoy, pero quizás algún día le juegue en contra.

―Lo tendré en cuenta― dijo Newt, sin estar realmente seguro de lo que Dumbledore trataba de decirle.

―Entonces puede irse, señor Scamander. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Lestrange estará afuera esperándolo― dijo el hombre con inteligencia. Y en efecto, era así. Cuando Newt salió del salón, Leta lo esperaba afuera, con la espalda apoyada contra un muro.

― ¿Qué te dijo?― le preguntó ella, curiosa, mientras caminaban hacia el Salón Comedor. Pronto sería la hora del almuerzo.

―Quería hablar sobre el trabajo que entregamos la semana pasada. Quería felicitarme por eso― mintió él, diciendo lo primero que cruzó por su mente.

―No me mientas, Fido. Sé que cuando mientes ―. La chica lo miró con seriedad, torciendo la cabeza hacia un costado ―. Te preguntó por qué no le contestaste más temprano ¿Verdad?

― ¿Por qué preguntas si ya lo sabes? ― cuestionó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Porque quería ver si me mentías― dijo ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo ―. Tú nunca respondes en clase, Fido. Yo también sabía la respuesta, estuvimos leyéndolo ayer juntos. ¿Es que te avergüenza hablar en público? Cuando discutes con el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas no pareces estar muy avergonzado.

―Sólo...― Newt se detuvo al mirarla, sintiendo como si algo se pinchara dentro de él. No siguió hablando, sólo suspiró.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Quería que contestaras tú.

― ¿Por qué?

―No lo sé. En fin, no anotaré más las respuestas en mi libreta cuando él pregunte. Quizás así no vuelva a molestarme― murmuró él.

―Se dará cuenta, Fido. Dumbledore siempre me da mala espina. Pareciera que puede leer mentes o algo así. Nunca intentaría copiarme en uno de sus exámenes, eso te lo aseguro― le dijo ella.

―Tú nunca te copias.

―Lo sé, pero si fuera a hacerlo, no comenzaría en su clase―. Leta le sacó la lengua, divertida. Con ese adorable gesto, la conversación sobre Dumbledore pareció quedar en el pasado ―. En fin, Fido. Luego de la comida, ¿Quieres ir a la biblioteca conmigo? Así hacemos el trabajo de Transformaciones y el de Astronomía. Y de paso... leemos algunos libros nuevos.

― Me parece bien ― asintió él. Ambos dieron la vuelta una esquina y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras ― ¿Qué leerás hoy?

―Pues... a decir verdad, convencí a la bibliotecaria de que me prestara algunos libros sobre criaturas de la sección prohibida― le susurró ella al oído para que nadie que pasara a su lado, lo oyera.

― ¿Cómo qué la convenciste? ― cuestionó Newt, desconcertado ―. Sólo se pueden leer esos libros con el permiso firmado de un profesor. ¿Acaso falsificaste una firma?

― No, nunca haría eso... Aunque tengo mis formas― la joven Slytherin le guiñó un ojo ―. Fue mi encantadora personalidad, por supuesto, señor Scamander.

Ella se largó a reír y él no pudo hacer más que contagiarse de su risa. Mientras ambos amigos fueron conversando de otras cosas, llegaron al Gran Comedor y cada uno fue a sentarse en la mesa correspondiente a su casa. Leta ya tenía un lugar guardado en la de Slytherin, para esa casa, Leta era como una celebridad. Su familia era importante y por lo tanto, muchos querían juntarse con ella. Caso contrario era lo que ocurría con Newt, ya que nadie le guardaba un sitio en su mesa. Los Hufflepuff eran conocidos por su humildad y su solidaridad, pero incluso ellos hacían la vista aparte cuando él se acercaba.

Claro que Newt no le daba importancia a eso. Sabía lo que todos decían de él. El pensamiento de los demás se resumía en: _"¿Cómo puede ser que un chico tan raro se junte con una Lestrange?"_ Después de todo, podía parecer distraído, pero no era un tonto. Él era consciente de la brecha que había realmente entre él y Leta. Se llevaban muy bien y les gustaban las criaturas mágicas, pero la sociedad mágica estaba demasiado pendiente de la pureza de la sangre. Newt sabía que él era bastante insignificante como para juntarse con Leta, pero aun así, le reconfortaba el hecho de que ella le ofreciera su amistad. Y por esto mismo, podía estar bien consigo mismo aunque todos hablaran mal de él.

Esa misma tarde, luego de que finalizara la jornada para los estudiantes, Leta fue a buscar a Newt a su sala común para que fueran a la biblioteca. Ambos estuvieron hasta que anocheció allí, habían terminado sus trabajos y se quedaron leyendo los libros de la sección prohibida que la señorita Lestrange había conseguido de la bibliotecaria.

Como era costumbre, Leta estaba muy concentrada en su lectura. Cuando ella leía, el mundo dejaba de existir para la joven muchacha. No permitía que nada la distrajera. Y si leía algo interesante, en seguida se lo comentaba a Newt. Él, por otra parte, se distraía con facilidad de su lectura por su compañera. Le gustaba mirarla cuando leía porque así se aseguraba de que ella no se diera cuenta, la veía hermosa y tranquila. Newt no sabía con exactitud qué día fue en que ocurrió, pero para el cuarto año de Hogwarts, él ya estaba profundamente enamorado de su amiga.

Nunca se había enamorado antes y ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza contarle a Leta como se sentía. Por vergüenza, por miedo al rechazo y temor a perder a su amiga. Prefería estar enamorado en secreto y sentirse contento en los momentos en que pasaban juntos. Y fue por ese mismo amor, que años más tarde fue arrastrado a una serie de acontecimientos desagradables.

**╔╝ _Continuará_ ╔╝**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE AUTORA
> 
> Para esta época, Albus Dumbledore era profesor de Transformaciones en el colegio Hogwarts (a pesar de que esta información es diferente si tomamos en cuenta a lo que ocurre en Los Crímenes de Grindelwald). En cuanto al comentario de Leta sobre que él puede leer mentes, es probable que tenga razón, ya que se sabe que Dumbledore domina muchas artes mágicas, entre ellas la legeremancia. 
> 
> Gracias por entrar a este escrito
> 
> Cereza Queenie


	3. Valerian Velleum

_**Aclaración importante:** Este libro (y por lo tanto esta trilogía) fue publicado a finales de 2016, mucho antes de que se publicara la sinopsis de "Los Crímenes de Grindelwald", así que esta historia tendrá variaciones con respecto a todo lo que ocurra en esa película. _

_**Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro_

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

**CRÓNICAS DE UN MAGIZOÓLOGO**

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

╔╝ **MEDIADOS DE 1912** ╔╝

╔╝ **3** ╔╝

╔╝ **VALERIAN VELLEUM** ╔╝

Era ya el quinto año de Hogwarts para el joven Scamander, sus notas eran regulares, ni demasiado altas ni demasiado bajas. Siempre lo suficiente para aprobar. Su hermano mayor ya había sido ascendido al grupo aurores permanentes del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en el Ministerio el año anterior y estaba haciéndose rápidamente conocido por sus hazañas contra los magos oscuros. Como cada vez quedaba menos tiempo hasta que Newt se graduara del colegio, le había dicho que si se esforzaba con sus estudios, haría lo posible para conseguirle un empleo a él también. Al muchacho no le molestaría trabajar para el Ministerio, pero honestamente no era lo que tenía en mente para su futuro. Quizás podría trabajar allí un tiempo antes de viajar por el mundo investigando criaturas como siempre había querido. Sin embargo, esas preocupaciones no lo alteraban mucho pues, como todos los adolescentes, pensaba que el futuro estaba demasiado lejos.

Los alumnos en Hogwarts siempre habían tenido una cartilla con las materias obligatorias y las opcionales a principio de cada ciclo lectivo a partir del tercer año. Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas nunca había sido una materia obligatoria, pero Newt se apuntó en ella más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Leta se anotó con él, ya que era una de las pocas clases que tenían juntos. Desde tercero que se anotaban en la materia, a pesar de sus frecuentes conflictos con el profesor Beasley.

Newt seguía manteniendo sus sentimientos por Leta en secreto y seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre. Sin embargo, últimamente, los murmullos acerca de la señorita Lestrange crecían cada vez más que los demás los veían caminando juntos por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Esto se debía al hecho de que Leta solía escaparse de sus compañeros de Slytherin para pasar tiempo a solas con Newt.

― ¿Has oído las últimas noticias, Fido?― le preguntó ella, mientras iban de camino a la primera clase de su materia preferida. Para llegar allí debían ir a través del jardín y acercarse hacia la cabaña del guardabosque. La clase se impartiría a poca distancia del Bosque Prohibido. La media mañana estaba fresca pero había un sol bastante agradable.

― ¿Qué noticias?

―El profesor de la materia es diferente este año. A Beasley lo echaron porque lo encontraron borracho merodeando por los pasillos del colegio e insultando a las personas de los cuadros ― contó ella, como si hablara de cualquier cosa.

― ¿Cómo te enteras de estas cosas?― preguntó él, sorprendido.

―Mi familia es buena con la información―. Leta se encogió de hombros y se llevó el dedo a los labios, haciendo un gesto de silencio.

― Ya sé, ya sé... no diré nada ― musitó Newt, ladeando la cabeza ―. De todas formas, odiaba a ese profesor ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es el nuevo profesor?

Leta negó con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo, divertida.

―Vamos, Leta, dímelo... por favor... ― le pidió el muchacho pero ella empezó a correr, sacándole la lengua ― ¿Vas a hacer que te persiga? ¡Ven aquí!

Él corrió tras de la chica, riéndose como un tonto. La cabellera negra y larga de Leta se balanceaba hacia ambos lados mientras ella esquivaba los vanos intentos de Newt por atraparla. Parecían dos niños pequeños jugando en una plaza. Cuando estaban a pocos metros de llegar al lugar en dónde se daría la clase, él la alcanzó, tomándole la mano.

― ¡Te atrapé! ― gritó emocionado, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la soltó de inmediato, avergonzado. Era la primera vez que la tomaba de la mano y se maldijo a sí mismo en silencio por haberlo hecho en una situación así. Se sintió tonto de repente, ya que su reacción había sido demasiado obvia.

―No te preocupes, Fido. Mi mano no es venenosa― ella le palmeó el hombro afectuosamente ―. Ven, vamos a la clase.

―Tienes razón, vamos.

El nuevo profesor era un hombre de unos treinta años, de estatura media, cabello castaño despeinado y ojos color café. Vestía unos pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca un poco sucia con tierra, pero fuera de eso, se veía bastante alineado. Cuando se juntaron todos los alumnos de quinto año alrededor de él, se presentó en voz alta.

―Buenos días, alumnos. Mi nombre es Valerian Velleum, tengo veintinueve años y me encantan los animales mágicos―. El hombre hizo una pausa y los recorrió a todos con la mirada, como si buscara algo que le llamara la atención. No pareció encontrarlo así que siguió hablando ―. En este curso estudiaremos algunas criaturas mágicas y sus características. Si se pueden domesticar o si sólo un mago con experiencia puede acercárseles. No tengan miedo, no traeremos nada muy peligroso y mi intención es preparar clases tan dinámicas como entretenidas ¿Preguntas?

A Newt en seguida le cayó bien, ya que le pareció un hombre sensato tan sólo por su forma de hablar. Al menos no le recordaba al idiota anterior, que lo había castigado tantas veces por contradecirlo. Leta, que estaba parada al su lado, levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta.

―Dígame... ¿Señorita?― preguntó el profesor Velleum.

―Lestrange, señor ¿Puedo preguntarle exactamente qué criaturas veremos en clase?

―Señorita Lestrange, las criaturas que sean peligrosas serán estudiadas pero no las traeremos aquí. En esta clase sólo veremos las que no presenten peligro alguno para ustedes, pues sería algo muy serio si alguien se lastimara. Por ejemplo, hoy veremos las Ashwinder ¿Alguno sabe qué es eso?

La clase hizo silencio. Leta tampoco dijo nada, pero ella ya sabía la respuesta. Miró a Newt con los ojos bien abiertos, para ver si iba a contestar. Dudando, él alzó su mano. Velleum le hizo un gesto para que hablara.

― Las Ashwinder son serpientes verdes que surgen cuando se ha dejado arder un fuego mágico durante mucho tiempo ― dijo el muchacho, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

―Exacto, eso es lo que son... ¿Señor...?

―Scamander.

―Bien, señor Scamander, cinco puntos para Hufflepuff. Este tipo de serpientes no tiene mucho tiempo de vida, sólo viven entre cincuenta minutos y una hora, luego mueren volviéndose a convertir en cenizas. Aquí detrás, tengo un fuego mágico que he estado preparando desde hace un par de horas ―. Velleum señaló detrás de él, dónde ardían unas llamas verdes sobre un pilar de piedras ― ¿Alguno sabe qué tipo de fuego mágico es?

― ¿Son polvos flu, señor?― preguntó Leta.

―Correcto, señorita Lestrange, cinco puntos para Slytherin. En unos minutos, podremos ver a estas serpientes. No son agresivas, pero aun así, póngase sus guantes protectores, ya que se quemarán si las tocan con las manos desnudas. Lo que vamos a hacer es recolectar sus huevos en cuánto los pongan. Debido a su corta vida, ponen huevos con una gran rapidez.

Y así fue cómo ocurrió, al cabo de quince minutos, ocho o nueve serpientes emergieron del fuego verdoso. Estaban cubiertas de cenizas y se arrastraban con cautela. Los alumnos las siguieron como había indicado el profesor Velleum e iban recolectando los huevos que estas dejaban, que eran como envueltos transparentes con un centro de color rojizo. A la hora, todas las serpientes se habían hecho ceniza nuevamente, dando por finalizada la recolección. Cuando los alumnos juntaron todos los huevos en un caldero de peltre que él poseía, el profesor realizó un hechizo para congelarlos.

― ¿Alguien sabe por qué los congelo?― preguntó el profesor.

―Si no los congela, nacerán más Ashwinders ― le contestó Leta ―. Además se pueden usar para fabricar pociones de amor, señor.

―Excelente, otros cinco puntos para Slytherin. Un último consejo antes de que se marchen todos. No dejen fuegos mágicos sin controlar en sus hogares, las Ashwinders queman las cosas si andan por una casa. No lo hacen por maldad, sólo que sus cuerpos liberan cenizas y pueden provocar incendios. Aquí no hay problema ya que estamos al aire libre y estamos teniendo los cuidados necesarios―. El profesor envolvió el caldero en dónde estaban los huevos con una tela de color azul marino y luego volvió a dirigirse a sus alumnos ―. La semana que viene quiero un pergamino sobre estas serpientes y cómo se pueden usar sus huevos.

― Creo que este año sí me gustará asistir a esta clase ― murmuró Newt a Leta, por lo bajo, tratando de no hacer demasiado evidente su emoción.

― Al menos, pareciera que este profesor no es un idiota como el anterior ― contestó ella, soltando una risita ―. Gané diez puntos y tú cinco.

― Eres mala por sacarlo a la luz, la próxima ganaré quince, ya lo verás ― la peleó él. Leta hizo una cara graciosa y ambos volvieron hacia el castillo.

Al cabo de un mes, tanto Leta como Newt se habían hecho muy cercanos al profesor Velleum. A pesar de ser relativamente joven, el hombre era muy inteligente y era muy capaz de enseñar. A veces, invitaba a los dos jóvenes a tomar té y a charlar sobre criaturas mágicas. Al parecer, antes de que le ofrecieran el trabajo de profesor en Hogwarts, Velleum se había dedicado a viajar por diferentes partes del mundo, ya fuera solo o acompañado. Él había nacido en Francia, por lo que había asistido al colegio mágico Beuxbatons, en donde conoció a su amor por los animales mágicos. Siempre contaba historias interesantes sobre sus viajes, como la vez que un Mooncalf le embistió un golpe en la pierna derecha o la vez que una Banshee trató de comérselo en un bosque. Le fascinaban los dragones, los unicornios y también las Doxy.

―No hay que temer a las criaturas mágicas, es su naturaleza ser como son. En su lugar, hay que temer más a los humanos que temen a las criaturas mágicas― decía siempre que se emocionaba demasiado hablando de criaturas que estaban en peligro de extinción.

Newt lo tenía como a un ídolo y se decidió en ese mismo año a dedicarse al estudio de las Criaturas Mágicas tras graduarse. Esperaba llegar algún día, a ser tan aventurero como su profesor. Por su parte, Leta sólo hablaba de hacer pociones con los cuernos de los unicornios o los aguijones de Billywig, detalles que siempre le comentaba al profesor. Muchas veces discutía de manera amistosa con Velleum sobre los usos correctos de los ingredientes de pociones y qué sucedería en el caso de cruzar ciertos animales mágicos. Era obvio que la chica seguía empecinada con su idea de experimentar con pociones.

― Sabes que no se pueden cruzar especies de animales mágicos así porque sí... ¿Verdad? ― le cuestionaba Velleum, una tarde en la que los tres estaban andando hacia el castillo luego de una clase en la que habían estado trabajando con unos Gorros Rojos.

― Lo sé, señor. Sé que es ilegal, pero... ¿Y qué si ocurriera? ¿Hay alguna forma de predecir los resultados? ― seguía ella, con brillo en sus ojos. Newt se limitaba a escuchar.

― Es por eso mismo que es ilegal hacerlo, no se pueden predecir los resultados. Puedes obtener tanto una criatura mágica _"mejorada"_ , por así decirlo... pero también puedes obtener una más peligrosa ― explicó el profesor ―. Pero en cierto sentido, es atentar contra la misma naturaleza mágica de cada criatura.

― Ya veo... ― murmuraba Leta, no totalmente convencida de lo que el profesor le había dicho.

― Newt... ¿Y tú qué piensas de todo esto? ― le preguntó el hombre al joven Scamander ― ¿También quieres cruzar animales como la señorita Lestrange?

― Fido no se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero él quiere viajar ― interrumpió Leta antes de que Newt pudiera contestar, sacándole la lengua a su amigo.

― Interesante... ¿Eso es cierto, Newt? ― quiso saber Velleum, mirándolo con curiosidad.

― De hecho sí, me gustaría viajar por el mundo... conocer lugares distintos, estudiar las criaturas de esos lugares... pero no lo sé... no sé si pueda ― murmuró Newt ―. Veré qué ocurre cuando me gradúe.

― No hables así de tu futuro... ¡Venga! Si es lo que deseas para tú vida, me parece excelente ― exclamó el hombre, palmeándole el hombro ―. Y te lo digo por experiencia propia, si lo que quieres es ver el mundo, vale la pena.

― Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias ― dijo Newt, agradecido de que el profesor no pensara que su sueño era tonto.

Ambos jóvenes aprendieron mucho de Valerian Velleum mientras fueron sus alumnos y realmente lo admiraban. Además, les agradaba tener a una persona más a quien podían hablarle sobre las criaturas que tanto les interesaban. Sin embargo, el quinto año fue el último año que Newt pudo hacer completo en Hogwarts. Al año siguiente fue expulsado a causa de un grave accidente.

**╔╝ _Continuará_ ╔╝**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> NOTA DE AUTORA
> 
> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> Las criaturas mencionadas en este capítulo son la Ashwinder, el unicornio, el Billywig y la Doxy. Estás son mencionadas en el libro Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos de la editorial Comic Relief. 
> 
> Recuerden que Newt Scamander fue expulsado de Hogwarts en 1913, en su sexto año a causa de un accidente involucrando una bestia que arriesgó una vida humana, según aclara Percival Graves (o Grindelwald) cuando lo interroga en las oficinas de la MACUSA en 1926, así que sólo estoy siguiendo esa línea. 
> 
> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> Gracias por entrar a este escrito
> 
> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> Cereza Queenie


	4. Correspondencia

**_Aclaración importante:_ ** _Este libro (y por lo tanto esta trilogía) fue publicado a finales de 2016, mucho antes de que se publicara la sinopsis de "Los Crímenes de Grindelwald", así que esta historia tendrá variaciones con respecto a todo lo que ocurra en esa película._

**Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

**CRÓNICAS DE UN MAGIZOÓLOGO**

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

╔╝ **VERANO DE 1913** ╔╝

╔╝ **4** ╔╝

╔╝ **CORRESPOND** **ENCIA** ╔╝

︽︾︽ ** _Carta del 23 de junio de 1913_** ︽︾︽

_"Querido Fido_

_El calor está espantoso en estos días y casi no se puede estar en mi casa sin estar bebiendo agua todo el tiempo. Mi madre se pone muy molesta cuando hace calor así que trato de evitarla dentro lo posible._

_Me temo que tengo la sospecha de que ella está planeando algo con mi padre sobre mí, pero no me han dicho nada todavía. Supongo que piensan que soy tonta o que no me doy cuenta. Hace unos días, fui a la sala a comer galletas y oí que mi padre hablaba sobre un contrato pero callaron al notar mi presencia. La verdad es que tengo miedo de que estén hablando sobre mi futuro o algo así. Sé de qué familia provengo pero espero poder tener oportunidad de voto en esta situación. Sé que elegirán a un pretendiente, al que consideren mejor, pero eso no es una situación que uno pueda aceptar así porque sí ¿Verdad?_

_Trato de no pensar en ello, de otro modo, me volveré loca. Me distraigo con los libros de pociones que mi padre me ha dejado comprar. En estos días he estado intentando hacer el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida. Planeo ponerlo en el té de mi madre si se pone muy molesta. Tranquilo, es broma. Aunque en verdad estoy buscando alguna forma de combinar esa poción con las plumas de Jobberknoll que se usan en pociones desmemorizantes para ver qué resultados puede llegar a tener. Aún debo conseguir el Jobberknoll, pero estoy en eso (no preguntes cómo lo conseguiré). Sé que me vas a regañar por esto, pero aun así te lo cuento ya que eres el único a quién puedo contárselo sin que me mire mal. Suelo extrañar que me regañes por querer inventar estas pociones._

_¿Cómo están tú y tu familia? Envíales saludos de mi parte, por favor._

_Te extraño mucho._

_Leta Lestrange"_

︽︾︽ _ **Carta del 29 de junio de 1913**_ ︽︾︽

_"Querida Leta_

_Debería regañarte, por supuesto. ¿Filtro de los Muertos en Vida? ¿En el té de tu madre? ¿Acaso estás loca? (Sé que no lo harás, exagero). Aunque sí es cierto que a veces no consideras los riesgos de esas pociones que quieres inventar. ¿Recuerdas en segundo año cuando quisiste modificar la poción que estábamos haciendo en clase y terminaste en la enfermería llena de ronchas en tu mano? Yo sí lo recuerdo bastante bien pues tuve que llevarte. Ten mucho cuidado con el Jobberknoll, sé que no atacan a las personas pero jamás he intentado quitarle una pluma a uno. Y también ten cuidado cuando hagas la poción, no quiero que te lastimes._

_Aquí está todo muy tranquilo, aunque hubo una seria invasión de Horklumps en nuestro jardín. Con el calor, crecen por doquier. Tuvimos que eliminarlos con mi hermano. Pude separar unas botellas con jugo de Horklump. Si lo necesitas para alguna poción que no sea peligrosa, puedo enviarte una o dos._

_Con Theseus, sospechamos que hay un Jarvey en el fondo de mi jardín, pero aún no estamos seguros. Puede ser alguna otra cosa también._

_En cuánto lo que dijiste sobre tus padres y el contrato...Tienes razón, no deberías pensar en eso por el momento. Si es lo que supones, sabes que no es obligatorio que te cases. Trata de no preocuparte y de no hacer cosas peligrosas con las pociones._

_Yo también te extraño._

_Newt Fido Scamander"_

︽︾︽ ** _Carta del 3 de julio de 1913_** ︽︾︽

_"Querido Fido:_

_Creo que ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, no hice la poción que quería probar porque no pude conseguir las plumas de Jobberknoll (son más difíciles de conseguir de lo que pensaba). Así que eso tendrá que esperar por el momento. Ya veré qué hago._

_En cuanto a lo otro, tengo noticias bastantes malas. Al menos lo son para mí. Resulta que yo tenía razón. Mi padre sí estaba hablando de un contrato con mi madre y, para mi malísima suerte, ese contrato me incluía a mí. No hay forma fácil de decirlo (y tampoco estoy muy contenta al respecto) así que sólo te lo contaré. No importa que mi madre me haya dicho que lo mantuviera en secreto por ahora._

_Me han comprometido con Raim Daio. Va a Slytherin y es un año mayor que nosotros. Sus padres son amigos de mis padres y lo vi algunas veces cuando éramos niños. Pero hace años que no lo veía más que en el colegio. El contrato no habla sobre casamiento (todavía), pero sí dice que debo salir con él durante dos años y luego decidir. Es una porquería, lo sé. Tuvimos una discusión muy fea en mi casa. Pero tuve que aceptarlo a cambio de que mi madre no dijera una palabra sobre que yo me dedique a las criaturas mágicas y las pociones luego de graduarme. Ella quería que viviera como ella, sin hacer nada, siendo mantenida por el trabajo de mi marido, pero no puedo. La verdad es que estoy enfadada y triste a la vez y estoy desesperada por que todo esto se termine. No tengo ganas de hacer pociones siquiera. He perdido todo el ánimo._

_¿Cómo está todo por alla? Cuéntame alguna historia graciosa, algo que me haga dejar de pensar en todo esto._

_Te extraño, Scamander._

_Leta Lestrange"_

︽︾︽ _ **Carta del 7 de julio de 1913**_ ︽︾︽

_"Querida Leta_

_Siento mucho oír lo del contrato, Leta. Sé que debes estar pasando por un momento bastante difícil, no podría imaginar qué haría yo en una situación semejante. Lo único que puedo decir para animarte es que al menos no estás obligada a casarte con él una vez cumplido el plazo. ¿Cuándo saldrás con él? ¿Al graduarte o antes?_

_¿Quieres que te cuente algo gracioso? ¿Recuerdas que creía que había un Jarvey en el fondo de mi jardín? Pues resultó que sólo era una fea rata. Mordió a mi hermano Theseus cuando tratamos de quitarla y tuvo que beber un antídoto para no enfermarse. Tendrías que haber oído como grité cuando saltó sobre mí y mi hermano me apartó. Parecíamos dos pequeñitos asustados._

_No estés triste, Leta. Verás como todo se arregla. Espero que el verano se termine pronto, así puedo tratar de animarte en persona._

_Te mandos buenos deseos desde aquí._

_Newt Fido Scamander"_

︽︾︽ ** _Carta del 15 de julio de 1913_** ︽︾︽

_"Querido Fido:_

_Gracias por tu apoyo. En esta situación, es muy lindo saber que estás de mi lado. Y tienes razón, ojalá que el verano pase pronto. No veo la hora de comenzar otra vez las clases, así tendré la mente ocupada con otras cosas._

_No escribiré por unas semanas, estaré algo ocupada. Te avisaré sobre mí en cuanto pueda_

_Nos hablamos pronto_

_Leta Lestrange"_

︽︾︽ ** _Carta del 15 de julio de 1913_** ︽︾︽

**_(esta carta no fue enviada jamás, quedó escondida entre las páginas de un libro de pociones en la habitación de Leta Lestrange)_ **

_"Querido Fido:_

_Hay tantas cosas que no he podido contarte. No quiero casarme con él. Siendo honesta, me gustaría huir de mi familia. ¿Te cuento un secreto? Cuando fantaseo sobre irme de mi casa, siempre imagino que voy a parar a tus brazos._

_No tienes idea de cómo es aquí. Ni siquiera puedo contarte lo que realmente está pasando. Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de enviarte esta carta. Mejor la deshecho y escribo otra._

_Leta Lestra..."_

**╔╝** **_Continuará_ ** **╔╝**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░
> 
> NOTA DE AUTORA
> 
> Las criaturas mencionadas en este capítulo son el Jarvey y el Jobberknoll. Estás son mencionadas en el libro Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos de la editorial Comic Relief. Las historias sobre la invasión de Horklumps en la casa de los Scamander está mencionada en ese libro también.
> 
> Leta Lestrange pertenece a una de las familias de los Sagrado Veintiocho, que eran, según el autor del Directorio de Sangre pura , las veintiocho familias que eran "verdaderamente de sangre pura" en la década de 1930. Estas familias se toman como si fueran una élite en el mundo mágico y por esto que hay algunas que han estado dispuestas a casarse incluso entre primos para conservar la pureza de sangre. A estas familias pertenecen los Lestrange, los Malfoy, los Gaunt, entre otros. Los Weasleys también pertenecen a estos, pero ellos han rechazado la posición en ese directorio y son considerados "traidores a la sangre".
> 
> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░
> 
> Gracias por entrar a este escrito
> 
> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░
> 
> Cereza Queenie


	5. Cerveza de Mantequilla

**_A_ ** _**claración importante:** Este libro (y por lo tanto esta trilogía) fue publicado a finales de 2016, mucho antes de que se publicara la sinopsis de "Los Crímenes de Grindelwald", así que esta historia tendrá variaciones con respecto a todo lo que ocurra en esa película._

_**Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro_

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

**CRÓNICAS DE UN MAGIZOÓLOGO**

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

╔╝ **INVIERNO DE 1913** ╔╝

╔╝ **5** ╔╝

╔╝ **CERVEZA DE MANTEQUILLA** ╔╝

El frío azotaba la alegre zona de Hogsmeade, el pueblo cercano a Hogwarts. El cielo era de color celeste claro pero el frío que corría podía calar los huesos si uno no iba debidamente abrigado. Aquel pueblo enteramente mágico era concurrido por los alumnos del afamado colegio de hechicería en sus días libres si contaban con el permiso adecuado. Ese preciso día era domingo. Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve de la noche anterior y las personas andaban a gran velocidad, apurados por llegar a algún lugar para calentarse y soltando grandes nubes de vapor cuando hablaban.

Si hubiera sido un día normal, Newt hubiera ido con Leta a las Tres Escobas a beber una cerveza de mantequilla, habrían hablado un rato, reído y, cuando fuera hora de irse, hubieran regresado al castillo para irse a estudiar o a hacer otra cosa. Pero hoy ella no estaba con él, por lo que hoy no era un día normal. Debido a esto, y a que Newt no se juntaba con nadie más en el colegio, se enrolló la gruesa bufanda de Hufflepuff en el cuello y fue solo a visitar aquella pintoresca taberna. Al entrar, el calor del lugar invadió su cuerpo y le fue quitando el frío, como si se metiera de pronto en un baño caliente. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, ordenó una cerveza de mantequilla a la mesera y se puso a leer un libro sobre criaturas marinas que llevaba en su bolso. Cuando llegó su pedido, bebió dos sorbos de la cerveza y continuó leyendo, haciendo como si nada más existiera a su alrededor.

― ¿Señor Scamander?

Él levantó la mirada de su libro y vio que el profesor Velleum estaba allí, con un vaso de hidromiel tan lleno, que goteaba por los costados. El hombre tenía el cabello castaño bastante despeinado, seguro lo habría agarrado una buena ventisca antes de entrar en la taberna.

―Señor Velleum... em... buenas tardes. ¿Cómo se encuentra?― preguntó el muchacho por mera cortesía. No se sentía con ganas de conversar con nadie realmente. Si había venido a Hogsmeade desde el colegio no era por querer socializar sino más bien porque se había hartado de estar encerrado en la sala común de Hufflepuff. 

―Bien, muy bien ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí contigo? El lugar está bastante lleno. No hay muchas más mesas libres.

―No, en absoluto― mintió Newt. La verdad hubiera preferido estar solo.

― ¿Qué lees?― quiso saber el hombre, echándole un ojo al libro que su alumno tenía.

―Sobre criaturas del agua, señor.

―Bellas criaturas, aunque misteriosas. Son de las criaturas de las que se necesita mucho nervio para estudiarlas ya que son tan inteligentes como una persona. Hay gente que ni siquiera las considera criaturas―. El profesor bebió un buen sorbo de su hidromiel y exhaló con fuerza. Luego, hizo un gesto pensativo, como si de pronto recordara qué era lo que había venido a decirle ―. Por cierto... ¿Dónde está la señorita Lestrange? Me parece raro que no estés con ella. ¿Acaso está enferma hoy?

El profesor tocó el tema del que precisamente no quería hablar. Newt desvió la mirada y la clavó en el vaso de hidromiel del profesor.

―Ella está... con su... ―. Iba a decir "novio" pero esa palabra no le gustaba así que lo la dijo ―. Está con Raim Daio, señor.

― ¿El muchacho de Slytherin?― preguntó, alzando ambas cejas, sorprendido ―. ¿Es en serio?

―Pues, sí― dijo Newt, deseando en su interior que esa conversación se terminara.

―Entonces eran ciertos los rumores ― murmuró Velleum, más para sí mismo que para su alumno. Sin embargo, falló en ser un comentario que Newt pasara por alto.

― ¿Rumores, señor? ¿A qué se refiere?― quiso saber el joven.

―Pues, los Lestrange son bastante conocidos entre las demás familias ¿Lo sabes? Si hasta salen en las páginas de Sociales de los diarios.

― Sí, lo sé.

― Bueno, oí decir a otros profesores por ahí que habían comprometido a su hija con alguien de la familia Daio, pero no pensé que fuera cierto―. Bebió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza ―. Lo lamento, Scamander.

― ¿Por qué, señor?

―Aquí, entre nosotros...― Velleum hizo un gesto señalándolos a ambos y mirando a ambos lados antes de bajar la voz ―. Siempre creí que ella se veía mejor contigo. Siempre andan juntos. Eres un buen muchacho y parecen encajar. Sería lógico que estuvieran juntos.

Newt se sintió de pronto avergonzado y no contestó. Sus mejillas enrojecidas hicieron que se notara demasiado qué era lo que estaba callando.

― ¡Vamos, Scamander!― exclamó el profesor ―. Las chicas duelen en el alma, más si a uno no le corresponden. Pero bueno, así es la vida a veces ¿Alguna vez se lo has dicho o pensaste decírselo?

― ¿Decirle qué cosa?

―Pues que estás interesado en ella.

―Pues...no... yo no... no creo que ella esté interesada en mí de esa forma. Nos gustan las criaturas mágicas y por eso solemos estar juntos. Pero ahora no importa eso, ella está saliendo con otro chico ― carraspeó con nerviosismo ―. No creo que tenga nada para decirle.

Newt bebió un trago de su cerveza para calmarse. Le resultaba muy extraño hablar de ese tema con un profesor. Ni siquiera había hablado de esas cosas con su hermano Theseus.

― ¿Es que se han peleado o algo? Quizás ella no esté interesada, como dices tú, pero eso no significa que deban dejar de hablarse. Pueden ser amigos ― razonó el hombre.

―La verdad es que decidimos que no sería bueno para ella que anduviera mucho alrededor de un chico que no es su novio― dijo Newt, con molestia ―. Podría haber rumores malos sobre Leta, no quería complicar su situación.

―Así que te alejas de ella por su bien. Bueno, lo cierto es que me parece es una buena idea... Muy sensata―. El profesor se rascó detrás de la oreja, como si alguna otra cosa estuviera ocupando su mente ―. Los Lestrange sí que son cosa seria.

― ¿Cómo dice?

―Pues... a la fama que tiene su familia con respecto a las Artes Oscuras y al tener tanto prestigio social. Yo creo que no me gustaría tener a un Lestrange de enemigo. Quizás realmente ella deba comprometerse con el joven Daio y quizás realmente debas alejarte de ella. No lo sé. No sé si soy el mejor para este tipo de consejos.

El profesor bebió lo último de su vaso, se limpió los labios con la manga de su desdeñado abrigo y se puso de pie, listo para irse.

―En fin, señor Scamander. De todas maneras, creo que debes decirle. Poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, podría decirse. Si no lo intentas, puede que te arrepientas algún día o que te preguntes por siempre qué hubiera pasado. Nos vemos en clase el lunes, adiós. Cuídate.

Y dicho eso, se fue dejando al desconcertado Newt perdido en un mar de pensamientos e inseguridad. Quizás debería decirle la verdad. Después de todo, ya no tenía nada que perder con respecto a su relación con Leta. Casi desde el comienzo de clases en septiembre de su sexto año que no hablaba con Leta ni pasaba tiempo con ella. Apenas si llegaba a cruzar algunas palabras con la chica en las clases que compartían. Ella estaba en una relación oficial con Raim Daio y no podía dejarse ver demasiado con otro chico. A veces se carteaban, pero él notaba que las cartas de Leta eran algo superficiales, como si se estuviera forzando mucho para escribirlas. Él pretendía que todo estaba como siempre pero ahora se sentía solo en el colegio pues no tenía con quien hablar. El único que le dirigía la palabra era el celador, un viejo que se llamaba Rancorous Carpe y que quizás se sentía apenado por el solitario muchacho.

Ese mismo domingo, cuando estaba volviendo hacia el castillo de nuevo, Newt pasó por Madame Pudipié, la famosa casa de té que era frecuentada por las parejas jóvenes. Y como si fuera poco, también vio a Leta allí. Estaba sentada en frente de Raim Daio, en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana. El otro muchacho era alto, delgado, de definidos rasgos asiáticos y el cabello negro muy corto. Ambos estaban bebiendo té con tranquilidad. Él hablaba y ella lo escuchaba atentamente, con su típica mirada analizadora. La imagen hizo que Newt sintiera una sensación de ahogo en el pecho, así que fingió no haberlos visto y volvió pronto al castillo. En el camino, sólo sintió que tenía las mejillas acaloradas.

Entró en la sala común de Hufflepuff y se fue al cuarto de hombres de sexto año. Se tumbó en la cama con la ropa puesta y, por más que intentó no hacerlo, pensó en Leta y en lo mucho que deseaba haber sido él quien estaba sentado con ella en Madame Pudipié. Lo cierto era que la extrañaba mucho. No pretendía que la señorita Lestrange saltara a sus brazos de la nada, sólo extrañaba hablar con ella, verla leer o escucharla hablar de las pociones que planeaba hacer. Con el pasar de lo minutos, la idea de contarle sobre sus sentimientos se hacía más y más presente en su cabeza. Quizás sí debía decirle.

Esa misma noche, Newt le envió una lechuza. Le pidió que el próximo domingo lo viera en el pasillo del tercer piso a las tres de la tarde, que siempre solía estar vacío porque los alumnos iban a Hogsmeade en ese horario. A la hora, recibió una contestación afirmativa. Esperó con ansiedad hasta el domingo siguiente. Tan emocionado estaba, que ni siquiera notó que no se había cruzado con Leta en toda la semana.

Cuando faltaban sólo unos minutos para la hora a la que la había citado, Newt ya estaba allí. Se mordía los labios, le latía el corazón, le temblaban las manos. Pero estaba seguro de que le diría lo que sentía por ella, más allá del resultado que podía tener. De repente, él escuchó pasos que se acercaban. Pero desafortunadamente, no fue Leta la que apareció por el corredor. Quien vino no era otro que Raim Daio, el actual novio de Leta. 

**╔╝ _Continuará_ ╔╝**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> NOTA DE AUTORA
> 
> Madame Pudipié es un salón de té situado en una calle lateral en Hogsmeade; es pequeño y caluroso, lleno de mesitas redondas y decorado con flecos y lazos. En San Valentía es decorado con querubines dorados. A este salón suelen ir parejas de novios. La dueña y camarera, Madame Pudipié, es una robusta bruja con un negro y reluciente moño.
> 
> "Las Tres Escobas" es una posada y taberna en el pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade. A menudo es cálido, lleno de gente, con un poco de humo, pero está limpio y es acogedor. Un espejo detrás de la barra refleja el ambiente, y las diferentes bebidas, como la cerveza de mantequilla y el Whisky de Fuego se sirven en vasos y en espumantes jarras de peltre, así como hidromiel, aguamiel caliente, ron de grosella, jarabe de cereza y gaseosa con hielo. Es atendida por Madame Rosmerta. 
> 
> Rancorous Carpe fue un celador que estuvo activo en Hogwarts en 1876.
> 
> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> Gracias por entrar a este escrito
> 
> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> Cereza Queenie


	6. Nuestro secreto

_**Aclaración importante:** Este libro (y por lo tanto esta trilogía) fue publicado a finales de 2016, mucho antes de que se publicara la sinopsis de "Los Crímenes de Grindelwald", así que esta historia tendrá variaciones con respecto a todo lo que ocurra en esa película._

_**Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro_

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

**CRÓNICAS DE UN MAGIZOÓLOGO**

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

╔╝ **INVIERNO DE 1913** ╔╝

╔╝ **6** ╔╝

╔╝ **NUESTRO SECRETO** ╔╝

Raim Daio era al menos una cabeza más alto que Newt, de cabello corto y negro, ojos rasgados y mirada presumida. Al muchacho le gustaba mirar a todos los demás como si estuviera parado siempre un escalón más arriba. Newt nunca había hablado con el joven Daio a solas, pero siempre que pasaba junto a él, este le dedicaba miradas de auténtico odio. Leta le había contado que sus padres eran ricos y que lo habían mimado bastante de pequeño por lo que creía que se podía llevar el mundo por delante y no tenía ningún inconveniente en ser insoportablemente arrogante. Aquella tarde de domingo, el muchacho de Slytherin no apareció solo en aquel pasillo, sino con dos chicos más que también eran de su casa. Estos se quedaron detrás de él, vigilando que nadie se acercara por el corredor de donde habían venido.

― ¿Así que tú enviaste esto?― preguntó Raim cuando se acercó a Newt, arrojando un papel arrugado al suelo. Newt reconoció a la carta que él había enviado el domingo anterior y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al darse cuenta de que seguramente Leta ni siquiera la había recibido.

― ¿Dónde está Leta? ― preguntó él, tomando la carta arrugada del suelo —. ¿Por qué tenías tú la carta?

―Ella no vendrá, me encargué de que estuviera ocupada hoy.

— ¿Por qué no se la diste?

— Soy su novio... Lo sabes... ¿Verdad? Nuestros padres han hecho oficial nuestra relación. Así que vine en su lugar―. El muchacho de Slytherin le dio un empujón con ambas manos, haciéndolo tambalearse un poco hacia atrás ―. ¿Quién te piensas que eres para citarte con mi novia, Scamander?

―No me cité con ella, Daio. No es lo que tú piensas... sólo quería hablarle de algo.

― ¿De qué? Si se puede saber.

― Algo personal, que no te concierne... Algo entre ella y yo... ― contestó Newt, tratando de lucir más rudo de lo que se sentía.

―Scamander, no me hagas reír, te lo pido. Sabes que ella es mi novia ¿Verdad? — repitió Daio, como si fuera le gustara decir a cada rato que Leta salía con él —. Así que no te le acerques o te las vas a ver conmigo y te vas a arrepentir.

―Sé que es tu novia y eso lo respeto, pero antes solía ser mi amiga. Sólo quería hablar con Leta unos momentos, Daio. No puedes controlar a quién quiere acercarse ella.

―Vete al demonio― contestó el joven de Slytherin y, sin meditarlo mucho, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Newt recibió el golpe en su ojo izquierdo sin alcanzar a defenderse y casi se cae al suelo, pero se sujetó de la pared que estaba detrás de él. De repente, sintió un gran ardor en dónde había sido golpeado.

― ¿En serio creíste que ella vendría a verte? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que Leta está fuera de tu alcance? — siguió Daio, usando un tono denigrante —.Tienes suerte de que una chica como ella alguna vez le hubiera siquiera prestado atención a un engendro como tú.

―Cállate, eso no es verdad ― le espetó el joven Hufflepuff, dolido. Sentía la cara hinchada y tenía la visión un poco borrosa. Su comentario sólo le valió otro puñetazo, esta vez en el mentón. Sintió sabor a sangre en su boca y tosió.

―Deberías conocer tu lugar, Scamander. Ella es una de los Sagrados Veintiocho y yo soy familiar de personas muy importantes en el Ministerio. ¿Quién eres tú? Un engendro que adora los bichos.

― ¡Cállate!― le gritó y trató de golpearlo. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo dar un puñetazo ya que nunca había peleado en su vida, así que falló, dándole la oportunidad a Daio de volver a golpearlo en la boca del estómago. Newt cayó al suelo, mareado y falto de respiración. Oyó que los tres muchachos de Slytherin se reían y hacían agudos comentarios por lo bajo pero Newt quedó tumbado en la misma posición sin moverse. Las crudas palabras de Daio le habían afectado tanto que le habían quitado cualquier motivación para defenderse. Quizás el novio de Leta tenía razón, ella estaba muy fuera de su alcance. Se sentía como un idiota por haber pensado que la posibilidad de que la señorita Lestrange viniera era factible. Se arrepentía con todo su ser de haber enviado esa carta, de haber pensado que estaba bien intentar confesar sus sentimientos por Leta. Había sido tonto e ingenuo.

― ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?― se oyó de pronto. Era una voz masculina y grave. El profesor Dumbledore apareció por el lado contrario de donde vigilaban los compañeros de Daio. Los tres jóvenes de Slytherin no tuvieron tiempo de escapar y fueron castigados con severidad ya que el profesor de Transformaciones era tan amable como justo. Se le quitaron cincuenta puntos a su casa por cada uno y debieron hacer trabajos de limpieza durante un mes. A Raim Daio no le importó ser castigado, no era la primera vez que hacía de las suyas. A pesar de venir de una familia ciertamente importante, el muchacho de Slytherin no tenía un comportamiento impecable.

No obstante, Daio había logrado su cometido esa tarde, tirar el autoestima de Newt por los suelos y hacerlo desistir en su idea de acercarse a Leta. El joven Scamander fue llevado a la enfermería por Dumbledore a que le curaran las heridas en el rostro. Le dieron una poción desinflamatoria que haría efecto en las próximas horas. La enfermera le ordenó quedarse esa noche allí para que bajara la inflamación y se quedara más tranquilo.

― ¿Qué ocurrió ahí, señor Scamander?― le preguntó Dumbledore, una vez que la enfermera los dejó a solas ― ¿Por qué motivo el señor Daio lo agredió?

―No lo sé... Estaba caminando por el pasillo... camino a la biblioteca... y cuando quise saberlo me estaban golpeando― mintió el joven. No se atrevía a hablar de lo que había ocurrido realmente ―. Creo que querían molestarme, suelen hacerlo a menudo porque soy raro, aunque nunca me habían golpeado antes.

― ¿Está seguro de que eso es lo que ocurrió?

― Sí, así fue.

El profesor de Transformaciones lo miró por encima de sus anteojos de medialuna, como si supiera que no estaba escuchando toda la verdad de su alumno. Aun así, tuvo la delicadeza de no hacer más comentarios al respecto. El lugar estaba desolado a no ser por ellos dos.

― ¡Fido!― se oyó una voz femenina desde la puerta de la enfermería. De pronto, Leta entró corriendo con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

―Leta... ― murmuró él, sorprendido de verla mientras ella se acercaba a abrazarlo. Newt olvidó un segundo que había sido golpeado y que Dumbledore estaba parado ahí junto a ellos. El mundo se borró a su alrededor al instante que se perdía en ese abrazo inesperado. Hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera hablaba con ella.

― ¡Dios mío! Fido... lo siento tanto ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?― quiso saber a la vez que le examinaba el rostro con los ojos y le acariciaba débilmente la mejilla que no tenía herida.

―Si necesita algo, llámeme, señor Scamander― dijo Albus Dumbledore al retirarse, dándose cuenta de que estaba de más en esta situación ―. Nos veremos en clases.

―Basta, Leta, estoy bien ― dijo el joven, apartando la mano de la chica con suavidad. Él se encontraba sentado en la camilla con la espalda apoyada contra la almohada y ella ya se había sentado en el borde de la camilla, muy cerca de él.

― Raim se comportó como un idiota, le he dicho miles de veces que no revisara mi correo. Lo siento mucho, Fido. Él está loco, es muy posesivo y celoso.

— Está bien... eres su novia y debí alejarme de ti — se disculpó el joven Scamander, esquivando la mirada de Leta y fijándola en un punto lejano.

— Es que... tampoco es que fuéramos novios de verdad, sólo de nombre y porque nuestros padres lo han arreglado como ya te he contado. No nos besamos, ni siquiera nos tomamos de la mano. Vine en cuanto me contaron lo que ocurrió. Lo lamento, en serio―. La chica le tomó la mano cariñosamente, pero Newt trató de no reaccionar ante eso. Las palabras que había dicho Daio antes de golpearlo, que era un engendro y que tenía suerte de que Leta le hubiera hablado alguna vez todavía le dolían. Temía que esas palabras fueran ciertas.

―Sé que estás enojado conmigo, Fido― siguió ella, al ver que él no contestaba ―. Lamento no poder estar contigo estos días. Pero conoces mi situación, jamás creí que ocurriría esto. Raim es muy celoso y también un idiota.

―Lo sé― murmuró él, asintiendo. No la miraba a ella, miraba la mano de Leta entrelazada con la suya. ¿Por qué toda la situación tenía que ser tan complicada? Sostener la mano de su amiga libremente sin que nadie quisiera golpearlo era todo lo que podría pedir. Tragando saliva por el torbellino de malos pensamientos que había en su cabeza, Newt le apretó la mano con suavidad.

— Fido... yo...

― No te atrevas a disculparte de nuevo... Es mi culpa, Leta. No debí haber enviado esa carta, debí haberte dejado tranquila. Es que...

Él se detuvo a la mitad de su frase, quizás no se atrevería a decirle sobre sus sentimientos ese día. Las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente mal.

― ¿Qué cosa? Puedes decírmelo, confía en mí.

Entonces, él la miró directo a los ojos. Eran de color café, oscuros y cálidos ¿Acaso era tan hermosa antes? ¿Por qué no se había tomado más tiempo en observarla cuando pasaba más tiempo con ella? No se acordaba. De la nada, su corazón se sintió pesado terriblemente pesado en su pecho. Ella estaba ahí con él, a unos centímetros de distancia. Pero Newt jamás se había sentido tan lejos de Leta. Pensó que estaban tan lejos que ni siquiera estirando la mano podría tocarla. No podía alcanzarla.

―Extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo, sólo eso — dijo Newt, al fin, tragándose cualquier confesión amorosa que se le podría haber ocurrido —. Quería hablar un rato sobre cualquier, ver cómo estabas.

―Ay, Fido...―. Leta puso cara de incomodidad y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. Con ternura, pasó los dedos de su mano libre por el cabello de su amigo ―. Lo siento mucho, Fido.

― Deja de disculparte, no hiciste nada ¿Por qué lo sientes?

―Porque tendrás que guardar este secreto por mí.

Ella cerró la distancia que había entre ellos y presionó sus labios contra los de él. De todas las cosas que podría haber hecho, a Newt no se le había pasado por la cabeza que ella lo besaría. La chica tenía los labios suaves y fríos. Él cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Era su primer beso. Había querido besarla muchas veces antes, lo había imaginado pero nunca pensó que podría ocurrir de verdad. Sin embargo, ella lo besó de antemano, sorprendiéndolo.

Luego de unos segundos, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Por un breve momento, Newt sintió que esa lejanía que había entre ellos había desaparecido. No sabía qué debía decir ante esa situación así que Leta fue la primera en hablar.

―No puedes contarle a nadie, tendríamos problemas si alguien se enterara ― pidió en voz baja, había una señal de ruego en sus ojos.

―No lo haré, no le contaré a nadie... te lo prometo― dijo él, con rapidez.

Esa noche, Newt no pudo evitar dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro y con el estómago lleno de mariposas que le cosquilleaban de la emoción. En un principio, había sido un día terrible. Había sido golpeado, insultado, llevado a la enfermería y cuestionado por el profesor Dumbledore pero ahora nada de eso le importaba, pues un pequeño rayo de ilusión le envolvía el corazón. La chica por la que estaba loco lo había besado.

**╔╝ _Continuará_ ╔╝**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> Gracias por entrar a este escrito  
>  ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> Cereza Queenie


	7. Culpable

**_A_ ** _**claración importante:** Este libro (y por lo tanto esta trilogía) fue publicado a finales de 2016, mucho antes de que se publicara la sinopsis de "Los Crímenes de Grindelwald", así que esta historia tendrá variaciones con respecto a todo lo que ocurra en esa película._

_**Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro_

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

**CRÓNICAS DE UN MAGIZOÓLOGO**

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

╔╝ **PRIMAVERA DE 1913** ╔╝

╔╝ **7** ╔╝

╔╝ **CULPABLE** ╔╝

Luego del día en que Raim Daio golpeó a Newt, el joven de Hufflepuff no volvió a hablar con Leta en persona por un tiempo pues ella temía que lo volvieran a golpear. La chica no podía romper con él debido a su familia pero esta le había dado una especie de ultimátum, para que este dejara de revisar su correo. Sin embargo, cuando el invierno dio paso a la primarvera en Hogwarts, Newt y Leta se empezaron a comunicar otra vez por carta y ocasionalmente, se encontraban en la biblioteca para estudiar. No mencionaban nunca el beso que habían compartido en la enfermería, sólo hablaban de cosas al azar como el clima y los exámenes finales.

Daio no volvió a intentar golpearlo, probablemente porque temía que Leta se enojara más con él, pero siempre que se cruzaba con Newt en algún pasillo o en los terrenos de Hogwarts le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio y hacía comentarios bufones en voz bien alta para que pudiera oírlo o para que los demás se burlaran también de él. Pero el joven Scamander hacía caso omiso a todo esto ya que ahora tenía algo más en qué concentrarse. Al menos sabía que Leta también sentía algo por él y eso le llenaba el corazón de felicidad.

Tanto Newt como Leta acordaron no andar demasiado juntos en algún lugar que no fuera la biblioteca porque, a los ojos de los demás, Leta Lestrange estaba comprometida con Raim Daio y sería muy mal visto si la veían muy cercana a cualquier otro muchacho. A como estaba todo, Newt hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que ella le hubiera pedido con tal de poder verla un par de veces a la semana.

En los últimos días, ella le contaba que estaba muy emocionada sobre un proyecto que tenía planeado llevar a cabo pero nunca le daba demasiados detalles al respecto. Siempre que le preguntaba por eso, Leta le contestaba que aún era un secreto porque no tenía todos los elementos a su alcance. Newt, por su parte, sólo deseaba que si su amiga estaba planeando alguna poción rara, que no hiciera explotar su caldero o podría haber graves consecuencias. No era raro que la gente se hiriera al experimentar con pociones.

En la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Leta hacía todo tipo de preguntas al profesor sobre animales y las pociones que se podían hacer con diversas partes de estos. Normalmente, ella hacía preguntas en clase, pero nunca había hecho tantas como en esos días. Parecía que esta vez iba en serio con lo que fuera que estuviera planeando.

Un sábado, Newt estaba sentado en el suelo de un pasillo del primer piso, leyendo un libro de Historia de la Magia que era tan aburrido como necesario para aprobar el examen que tenía la semana siguiente cuando una lechuza de color negro brillante se paró junto a él. El ave tenía una carta en el pico, la cual Newt tomó emocionado, pues reconocía el escudo en el sobre, un símbolo de pica invertida.

 _"Mañana, en el baño de mujeres en desuso del quinto piso, ven a las cuatro de la tarde. No le digas a nadie que vendrás"_ era todo lo que figuraba en la carta.

Le pareció muy misterioso, pero quizás la chica quería evitar hablar sobre la sorpresa que la tenía tan emocionada. Como allí decía, al día siguiente, Newt se dirigió al baño de mujeres en desuso del quinto piso a la hora pactada. En un momento, incluso temió que hubiera sido Raim Daio quien hubiera enviado esa carta para emboscarlo y golpearlo otra vez, pero suspiró aliviado cuando vio que Leta lo esperaba en la puerta del baño. Era la primera vez que estaban realmente solos desde que se habían besado, ya que en los días anteriores a ese, siempre se habían encontrado en la librería o en clases.

Sin decirle nada y ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa, ella le tomó la mano y lo invitó a pasar. La mano de ella se sintió suave y delicada entre las temblorosas de él. Adentro, el baño se veía polvoriento y lúgubre, pero estaba vacío y en silencio. En uno de los cubículos y sobre un inodoro con la tapa baja, ella había armado un caldero grande con un líquido marrón viscoso hirviendo adentro.

― ¿Qué tienes aquí, Leta?― le preguntó, mirando con desconfianza aquel líquido que olía a ropa sucia.

―Estoy haciendo poción de la resistencia― le dijo ella, con el tono orgulloso ―. Aunque la modifiqué un poco para que no sólo te haga más resistente sino para que también evite que te de sueño por un tiempo. Aunque aún no sé durante cuánto tiempo será eso. No la he estudiado bien aún.

―Pero...― comenzó Newt, recordando lo que había aprendido en clase de Pociones ―. Para esta poción necesitas cosas que no se consiguen con facilidad... ¿De dónde sacaste el tórax de dragón volador? ¿Y los huevos de Doxy?

―Pues...― murmuró ella, evitando su mirada con culpabilidad, lo que preocupó al muchacho.

― ¿Pues?

― ¡Está bien! ― le espetó ella, exaltada ―. El tórax de dragón lo tomé prestado de la oficina del señor Velleum. Una de las veces que fuimos a tomar el té con él y se distrajo.

― ¿Lo robaste? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?― preguntó Newt, tan enfadado como desconcertado. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de robarle a un profesor ―. El profesor Velleum confía en nosotros... ¿Qué vas a hacer si se entera?

―Vamos, Fido... Estos ingredientes no se encuentran en cualquier parte y lo necesitaba para la poción, fue sólo una vez. No le quité todos los torax de dragón, sólo algunos―. Leta le dedicó una mirada cargada de inocencia y le tomó la mano ―. No me delatarás... ¿Verdad, Fido? Si alguien se enterara...

―No le diré a nadie― dijo él, al instante. El enojo de Newt se esfumó en cuanto sintió los dedos de ella entrelazándose con los suyos. No podía permanecer demasiado tiempo enojado con la chica ―. Pero eso no significa que esté bien que le quites cosas al profesor.

Un chillido invadió la habitación. Provenía del bolsillo de la túnica de la chica. Él volvió a mirarla con severidad.

― ¿Qué tienes ahí?

― Pues...

― ¡Leta!

La chica sacó de su bolsillo un frasco de unos veinte centímetros y lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Newt pudo ver que dentro había una pequeña criatura humanoide, cubierta de un espeso pelaje negro. Aquello parecía un hada sólo que tenía un par más de brazos y piernas.

―Tenía que conseguir los huevos de Doxy de alguna parte ― se excusó ella.

― ¿Robaste una Doxy?

―No la robé, la compré. La he tenido en el frasco desde que nació. No es peligrosa si la tratas con cuidado. Se altera con el ruido, pero no te atacará si eres silencioso.

―Son venenosas, Leta. No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto. ¿Qué vas a hacer si te descubren?

―No me descubrirán. Y si lo hacen, los convenceré con algo― declaró Leta, de pronto cambiando su mirada de inocencia por esa mirada analizadora que la caracterizaba tanto.

―Es una locura― murmuró él.

― ¿Quieres verla de cerca? Es bonita... ―. Leta puso mirada de borrego y él sintió como su enfado volvía a esfumarse. Simplemente no podía enojarse con ella.

―Claro que quiero, nunca vi una de cerca― contestó Newt. Leta le tendió el frasco y él la observó. La Doxy era femenina y revoloteaba de un lado al otro del frasco. Sus ojos eran negros y diminutos, cada tanto abría la boca y se podían ver unos afilados dientes.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los chicos que estaban mirando la Doxy se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron a una voz masculina hablarles. Sorprendidos, vieron a Raim Daio parado en la puerta del baño, con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada llena de odio, dirigida específicamente hacia Newt.

―Raim, vete de aquí, esto no te interesa ― le dijo Leta con frialdad, interponiéndose entre los dos muchachos.

— ¿Esto es lo que significa lo nuestro para ti? — le cuestionó Daio a la chica.

— Creo que tienes entendido de cómo es lo nuestro realmente — respondió ella, apretando los dientes —. Vete... de aquí.

Sin embargo, su prometido no la escuchó y avanzó rápidamente hacia el joven Scamander, esquivándola y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa con rudeza.

― Esto es tu culpa. Te dije que te alejaras de ella, engendro.

―Déjalo, Raim― le ordenó la chica, tratando de acercarse a él. Newt sostenía con todas sus fuerzas el frasco.

―Daio, por favor, sólo déjame guardar el frasco. Luego podremos saldar cuentas, me iré si quieres... pero déjame guardarlo ― pidió Newt, tratando de poner el frasco a salvo.

―Tú y tus bichos me importan un comino, Scamander.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Lo primero que pasó fue que Newt recibió un golpe en el estómago. Luego, el frasco se hizo trizas contra el suelo. Después, la Doxy se escapó alterada. Cuando él pudo recuperar su aliento tras el golpe, vio que la Doxy estaba encima de Raim, mordiéndole el cuello y Leta intentaba quitársela. Pero ella no pudo hacerlo, ya que la Doxy la mordió a ella también.

― _¡Inmobilus!_ ― gritó Newt y la Doxy quedó levitando en el aire. Sin embargo, los otros dos estaban en el suelo temblando y pálidos. Raim fue el primero en perder la consciencia.

―Fi...do― murmuraba ella, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando.

―No, no, no...― decía el muchacho sin parar, desesperado mientras tomaba a Leta de los hombros ―. Leta... por favor... despierta. Leta. No...

Él sabía que el veneno de Doxy era mortal sin un antídoto. No sabía qué hacer. No tenía fuerzas para levantarlos a ambos. Salió al pasillo y comenzó a pedir ayuda a los gritos. No solía haber nadie en la escuela los domingos, muchos iban a Hosgmeade y el colegio quedaba vacío. A los pocos minutos, apareció el profesor Dumbledore con paso apurado. No tuvo que preguntarle nada al joven Scamander, al ver su rostro y oír sus balbuceos asustados, supo que algo grave ocurría.

Con el encantamiento de levitación, se encargó de llevar a los dos alumnos inconcientes a la enfermería en dónde se les administró el antídoto tan pronto como fue posible. Newt temblaba de miedo en otra camilla y la enfermera lo revisó pero al ver que no tenía ningún daño sólo le ofreció un té de menta para que se calmara. Se había asustado mucho. Temía que Leta se hubiera hecho daño por su culpa. Ella, al igual que Daio, seguía inconsciente. Oyó como Dumbledore hablaba con la enfermera, quizás tendrían que llevarlos al Hospital de San Mungo en caso de que no despertaran. Si tan sólo se hubiera alejado de ella, eso no hubiera pasado. Si no hubiera ido esa tarde, ella hubiera estado sola en el baño y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

―Señor Scamander, lo que ocurrió en el baño fue muy peligroso. Tanto la señorita Lestrange como el señor Daio pudieron haber muerto en esa situación― le dijo el profesor Dumbledore, acercándosele.

― ¿Estarán bien?

―Estarán bien― lo tranquilizó ―El antídoto para el veneno de Doxy es muy eficaz. Si los llevamos al Hospital de San Mungo es para cerciorarnos de que estarán bien. Pero eso es lo que debo preguntar. ¿Cómo llegó esa Doxy allí? ¿Cómo es posible que consiguieran el tórax de dragón para la poción que había en el caldero?

Dumbledore le dio una mirada severa a través de sus anteojos de media luna. Newt no supo en ese momento por qué había dicho lo que dijo. Sin siquiera dudarlo, las palabras sólo brotaron de su boca.

― Fue mi culpa ― declaró, totalmente convencido.

**╔╝ _Continuará_ ╔╝**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> NOTA DE AUTORA
> 
> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> La poción de la resistencia es una poción que le da al consumidor resistencia extra. Se fabrica con toráx de dragón volador, alas de hadas, caballitos de mar voladores y huevos de Doxy.
> 
> La Doxy, a veces referida como el hada mordedora, es una pequeña criatura que a veces es confundida con las hadas. Aparece descripta en el libro Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos de la editorial Comic Relief.
> 
> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> Gracias por entrar a este escrito. 
> 
> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> Cereza Queenie


	8. Adiós, Newt

_**Aclaración importante** : Este libro (y por lo tanto esta trilogía) fue publicado a finales de 2016, mucho antes de que se publicara la sinopsis de "Los Crímenes de Grindelwald", así que esta historia tendrá variaciones con respecto a todo lo que ocurra en esa película. _ **  
**

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro_

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

**CRÓNICAS DE UN MAGIZOÓLOGO**

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

╔╝ **PRIMAVERA DE 1813** ╔╝

╔╝ **8** ╔╝

╔╝ **ADIÓS, NEWT** ╔╝

― Los accidentes ocurren a menudo cuando los jóvenes magos están en sus años escolares. Eso es algo comprensible, están aquí para aprender a controlar sus poderes, por eso los errores son frecuentes. Incluso los magos adultos tienen accidentes con la magia. En este caso, no creo que haya habido ninguna intención de dañar a otros alumnos, ocurrió demasiado rápido pero pudo controlarse.

Estas fueron las palabras que el profesor de Transformaciones, Albus Dumbledore, dijo en la audiencia disciplinaria de Newt Scamander, celebrada tres días luego del incidente de la Doxy. Sin embargo, nadie las tomó en cuenta. El director y el resto de los profesores, incluyendo el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Valerian Velleum, estaban ocupados en calmar el escándalo que tendría que enfrentar la escuela si se corría la voz de que una alumna había sido atacada por una criatura mágica.

Luego del accidente, los dos jóvenes implicados fueron llevados al Hospital de San Mungo por prevención de algún efecto adverso del veneno de Doxy, pero ambos despertaron bien y no presentaban heridas de gravedad, a excepción de unas feas mordidas en los brazos y el cuello. Pero estaban de maravillas. Sin embargo, los problemas no se harían esperar. El padre de Leta, el señor Lestrange, puso la voz en el cielo para asegurarse de que el responsable de que su preciada hija fuera atacada por una criatura fuera castigado. El padre de Raim, el señor Daio, no pudo estar más de acuerdo ya que buscaba el matrimonio asegurado para su hijo con una miembro de los Sagrado Veintiocho. El resultado fue la expulsión de Newt Scamander del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

A nadie le interesó oír lo que ocurrió en ese baño cuando la Doxy fue liberada. Para todos, lo que ocurrió fue que un alumno de Hufflepuff trajo una Doxy al colegio sin permiso y mientras estaba en el baño en desuso preparando una poción que no tenía permitido preparar, la Doxy se escapó. La señorita Lestrange y el joven Daio sólo pasaban por allí cuando todo esto pasó y fueron atacados. Esa fue la versión oficial. A Newt no se le permitió defenderse, pero él tampoco luchó para que se creyera otra cosa. En la audiencia, estaban presentes los padres de Leta y de Raim. A él no le interesaba si la familia de Raim lo reprendía, pero simplemente no pudo delatarla a ella. No quería que Leta fuera castigada por su culpa. Al fin y al cabo, si él no hubiera ido a verla ese día, la Doxy jamás se hubiera escapado de su frasco.

La audiencia terminó pasadas las tres de la tarde, Newt tuvo que ir a su sala común a preparar su baúl para irse, el tren pasaba a las cuatro y media por la estación. Se sentía en un sueño interminable y horrible. Mientras juntaba cada libro, cada pluma, cada pergamino, sentía como si estuviera rompiendo poco a poco cada parte de sí mismo. Sinceramente, quería largarse a llorar ahí mismo, pero iba a intentar ser un poco fuerte, al menos mientras siguiera en Hogwarts. Sus padres estarían muy decepcionados, sabían de la audiencia pero seguramente ya les habrían mandado una lechuza comunicándoles que su hijo había sido expulsado. Ni siquiera gastó tiempo en imaginarse la reacción de su hermano Theseus en cuanto lo supiera.

Cuando tuvo todo preparado, llevó su baúl hasta la entrada y decidió ir a despedirse de Leta. Al menos quería verla una vez más y pedirle disculpas por todo ya que todavía se sentía responsable por el mal momento que le había hecho pasar.

― ¡Scamander!

Oyó que lo llamaban mientras se dirigía hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. Era el profesor Velleum. Venía igual de desalineado como siempre pero con el semblante entristecido.

― ¿Ya te vas?― le preguntó, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

―Sí, señor. El tren pasará cuatro y media por la estación.

―Sólo tengo una pregunta para hacerte, Scamander.

― ¿Qué pasa, señor?

― ¿Cómo lo hiciste?― soltó Velleum, examinándolo con ojos inquisidores. El muchacho se dio cuenta de que no era una pregunta cualquiera, así que prefirió fingir que no entendía.

― ¿Qué cosa, señor?

― El tórax de dragón para la poción de resistencia... ¿Cómo te lo llevaste de mi oficina?

Newt tragó con fuerza. No quería mentirle, pero si decía la verdad, metería en problemas a Leta.

―Lo siento, señor. No debí hacerlo, estuve mal en eso.

―No te pedí una disculpa, Scamander. Sólo quiero saber cómo lo hiciste―. La mirada del profesor se hacía más dura conforme pasaban los segundos y Newt comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

―No se lo diré― afirmó el joven, armándose de valor pero Velleum negó con la cabeza, en un gesto de decepción.

―Esperaba más de ti― dijo ―. Sé que tú no la robaste, Newt.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó el muchacho, sorprendido.

―Soy el profesor nuevo aquí, soy joven y no soy del todo ortodoxo. Por eso mismo, no puedo contradecir a lo establecido estando en juego mi trabajo. Si el director decía que eras culpable y que debías ser expulsado, yo no estaba en una posición para defenderte como lo hizo Albus.

— Yo no...

— Sólo te diré esto... la familia Lestrange es de temer, Scamander. Eres el reflejo propio de lo que estoy diciendo. Te extrañaré, eras un buen estudiante.

Y con eso como despedida, el profesor se fue en la dirección contraria. Velleum sabía que Leta le había robado, pero no podía arriesgarse a llamar ladrona a una miembro de los Sagrado Veintiocho teniendo tan poco prestigio en el colegio. Newt suspiró apesadumbrado pero sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo hasta que el tren pasara por la estación, apresuró su paso hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. Cuando estaba dando la vuelta al último pasillo antes de llegar a las mazmorras, escuchó a lo lejos una voz familiar.

― ¿Te enteraste de que el idiota de Scamander fue expulsado?―. Era la voz de Daio. Sonaba igual de irritante como de costumbre.

― Lo sé― contestó una voz femenina. Era ella. Era Leta la que contestaba.

― ¿Crees que haya dicho algo sobre lo que hiciste tú?

― No lo creo, Fido no me delataría. Es demasiado dulce para eso― dijo ella, con frialdad, omo si estuviera hablando de un niño pequeño que no sabe lo que le conviene ―. Sin embargo, debo tener más cuidado. El profesor Velleum sabe lo que hice, me hará la vida imposible desde ahora, estoy seguro.

Newt se quedó mudo. Era la primera vez que oía hablar así a Leta, era un tono que nunca usaba con él. Se asomó un poco por el borde de la pared para poder ver lo que ocurría. No lo creería si no lo viera con sus propios ojos.

―No te preocupes― decía Daio, tomándole la mano a Leta y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. La chica no se apartó ante ese gesto pero tampoco reaccionó como si le gustara.

— No estoy preocupada — respondió ella. Tenía la mirada hastiada, como si nada le importara a su alrededor. Newt no podía creer que esa que estaba viendo era en verdad Leta, jamás la había visto con esa expresión.

― Hicimos lo que debíamos hacer al callarnos la boca y culparlo. Velleum no puede hacerte nada, Leta. No si quiere conservar su trabajo. Y Scamander jamás te delatará, lo tienes embobado.

Leta no le contestó, sólo borró el hastío de su rostro y sonrió con calidez, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Daio. El joven Hufflepuff se sintió estafado. Esa sonrisa que había aparecido tan de la nada, era la misma que ella le daba cuando hablaban de criaturas mágicas, la misma que ella tenía cuando le mostró la Doxy. Era una sonrisa que creyó que sólo existía para él. Aquel momento se sintió como si le quitaran una venda de los ojos y le arrojaran la realidad en la cara. Leta Lestrange no era lo que él pensaba. Sintió unas ganas imperiosas de gritarle pero el miedo lo detuvo. Decidió entonces no despedirse de ella, era obvio que no lo extrañaría. Así como había llegado, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de las mazmorras, conteniendo el enojo en su interior.

A las cuatro y cuarto, él ya se encontraba en la estación, esperando el tren. Se le hacía eterna la espera. Cerraba los ojos y recordaba la bella sonrisa de Leta. Sentía asco de sí mismo. Ella le había dicho que no estaba con Daio, que no se besaban, que sólo estaban juntos de nombre y por obligación. Pero sus ojos vieron algo muy diferente y ahora cuestionaba cada palabra que Leta le había dicho ¿Acaso le había dicho la verdad en algún momento? Suspiró exaltado. Ahora sólo quería irse de una vez. En medio del silencio de la estación, escuchó que alguien se acercaba corriendo.

En un día cualquiera, se hubiera alegrado de verla corriendo hacia él, pero ese día eso no ocurriría. No después de haber visto esa escena en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Leta llegó con las mejillas coloradas y se acercó a él.

― ¿Ibas a irte sin despedirte?― preguntó, mirándolo con ternura. Quizás era una ternura fingida, pensó él, ya no estaba seguro de nada con respecto a la señorita Lestrange. Newt no le contestó. Es más, ni siquiera la miró.

―Oye... Fido, mírame, por favor.

La chica quiso tomarle la mano, como siempre lo hacía cuando él no quería hablar, pero Newt la apartó con rapidez. Obviamente, ella estaba confundida por tal comportamiento.

―Fido... ¿Qué ocurre?

Él le dedicó una mirada cargada de enojo.

―No me llames así ― dijo él, entre dientes.

―Fido... ¿Qué te pasa?

― ¡Odio que me llamen Fido! ¡Lo odio!― explotó el muchacho, la angustia se estaba acumulando en su pecho junto con el enojo ―. No vuelvas a llamarme Fido nunca más, odio ese nombre. ¡Lo odio!

Ella lo miró asustada. No entendía qué ocurría.

―Sé que estás enojado por lo que ocurrió en la audiencia, pero no debes ponerte así― dijo la chica, intentando tranquilizarlo ―. Quiero que sepas que no te culpo por nada de lo que ocurrió...

―Por supuesto que no me culparías― le espetó él, exasperado ―. Soy demasiado "dulce" para delatarte, Leta. No tienes que preocuparte, no diré nada. De todos modos, nadie va a creerme.

La expresión de Leta cambió en menos de un segundo de la preocupación a una frialdad analizadora.

―Nos escuchaste.

―Sí, los escuché.

―Entonces... no tengo nada que decirte más que darte las gracias por no delatarme.

Ella se acercó a él de la nada y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sus labios fríos hicieron que Newt se estremeciera, pero se quedó quieto. Ella se separó del muchacho y lo observó, como si esperara a que dijera algo.

― ¿Por qué me metiste en esto?― le reclamó el joven Scamander ―. No tenías razón alguna para estar conmigo. No tenías por qué fingir ser mi amiga, fingir que me querías con ese beso. Y aun así lo hiciste... ¿Por qué? ¿Tan aburrida estabas?

―Porque siempre creí que eras interesante. Si yo no fuera parte de los Sagrado Veintiocho, podría haber sido una extraña igual que tú, ser libre igual que tú... siempre quise saber cómo era eso ― explicó la chica. Leta hablaba de manera monótona, al parecer esa era su verdadera forma de hablar ―. Me sentía sola y tú estabas solo así que busqué tu compañía. Con respecto a mi familia y a Daio, con ellos debo ser así como me ves para sobrevivir. Si pudiera apartarme de ellos, lo haría sin dudarlo, pero soy una Lestrange y debo cuidar el apellido que tengo. Lo siento si fue a costa de tu expulsión, el mundo es un lugar muy cruel.

―Muy cruel, en verdad.

Se miraron durante algunos segundos. Estaban a poco centímetros uno del otro, pero jamás habían estado tan lejos. Otro ruido les indicó que el tren se acercaba a la plataforma lentamente. Eran ya las cuatro y media. Algunas personas bajaron y se dirigieron hacia Hogsmeade con rapidez. Él único que estaba para abordarlo era Newt.

―Señorita Lestrange― dijo él, a modo de saludo.

―Adiós... Newt― murmuró ella.

Una lágrima brotó de su ojo izquierdo pero su rostro no se inmutó. Su expresión conservaba la frialdad. Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba Newt. Sin decirle nada más, él se subió en el tren, buscó un compartimiento vacío y guardó su equipaje. Se sentó con los ojos cerrados, no miraría por la ventana mientras se alejaba de ella. No lo haría. No.

En cuanto el tren comenzó a moverse, abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana, traicionando su propia voluntad. Leta seguía allí de pie, llorando con la misma fría expresión, al parecer ignorando que Newt la estaba mirando. De la nada, la chica se frotó la muñeca derecha con la mano, como si tuviera algo que le molestara. Entonces, ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al castillo otra vez. Newt no sintió pena por ella, no creía que Leta tuviera derecho a llorar. Apartó su mirada de ella y se quedó mirando la nada. Creyó que lloraría al estar solo en el tren pero no lo hizo. Sólo guardó toda la angustia en algún lugar de su pecho y se quedó dormido hasta llegar a la estación de King's Cross.

**╔╝ _Continuará_ ╔╝**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> Gracias por entrar a este escrito.
> 
> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> Cereza Queenie


	9. Regalo de Navidad

_**Aclaración importante** : Este libro (y por lo tanto esta trilogía) fue publicado a finales de 2016, mucho antes de que se publicara la sinopsis de "Los Crímenes de Grindelwald", así que esta historia tendrá variaciones con respecto a todo lo que ocurra en esa película. _ **  
**

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro_

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

**CRÓNICAS DE UN MAGIZOÓLOGO**

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

╔╝ **INVIERNO DE 1914** ╔╝

╔╝ **9** ╔╝

╔╝ **REGALO DE NAVIDAD** ╔╝

Newt se despertó muy temprano en la mañana. Era viernes y, por más que estuviera tapado con una gruesa frazada de lana que su madre le había tejido hace un par de años, podía sentir que en la habitación hacía un frío impresionante. A pesar de que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue quedarse durmiendo hasta la hora del almuerzo, tenía que ser responsable y levantarse de todos modos. Bostezando y aún medio dormido, el muchacho de diecisiete años se sentó en el borde de la cama y se frotó el cabello con la mano derecha. Era una costumbre inconsciente hacer eso. Luego de desperezarse durante algunos minutos, chequeó la hora en el pequeño reloj que había en la mesita de luz. Las manecillas marcaban las siete y media de la mañana. Normalmente, salía a eso de las ocho para llegar a tiempo al trabajo así que se apresuró a ir al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes.

Una vez que fue expulsado de Hogwarts, su padre le dijo a Newt que lo mejor era que se marchara de la casa. No fue una discusión particularmente larga o dramática. El señor Scamander propuso que ya que no iba a graduarse, debía ganar su propio dinero así que le ofreció mudarse a una pequeña propiedad que tenía en el centro de Londres, dónde le sería mucho más fácil conseguirse un trabajo. Su madre no estaba muy de acuerdo con que Newt se fuera a vivir solo siendo tan joven pero el muchacho insistió en que no quería ser una carga para la familia y al final, la mujer terminó cediendo. Su hermano mayor, Theseus, lo ayudó a mudarse y lo acompañó a distintos locales mágicos en dónde podría solicitar algún empleo. Newt no decía nada al respecto pero estaba muy sorprendido de que nadie en su familia lo hubiera reprendido. Esperaba que cuando sus padres o su hermano se enteraran sobre su expulsión, todo sería horrible, que le gritarían, que lo castigarían, que armarían revuelo. Pero no fue así. Los Scamander se lo tomaron con tanta calma que Newt sintió que eso era incluso peor porque le hacía pensar que nadie en su familia esperaba demasiado de él. De todos modos, nunca les contó lo que verdaderamente había pasado en ese baño de Hogwarts.

No obstante, trataba de no pensar en esas cosas y prefería ocupar su mente en conseguir un trabajo y buscar una forma de seguir adelante a pesar de los obstáculos que se le habían presentado. Y así lo hizo. A la semana de mudarse al centro de Londres, consiguió trabajo en la posada llamada _El Caldero Chorreante,_ que a su vez tenía la entrada al callejón Diagon. Sus tareas consistían en atender las mesas, barrer el suelo, ayudar a limpiar las habitaciones de los huéspedes, entre otras cosas. Su turno comenzaba a las nueve de la mañana y se iba a las cinco de la tarde, todos los días, exceptuando los sábados, que se los dejaban libres.

El tiempo en el que no se encontraba trabajando, el joven Scamander se lo pasaba estudiando. Habiendo sido expulsado del colegio, ya no tenía la obligación de continuar con sus estudios pero lo cierto es que sentía que debía hacerlo. Además, siempre había sido una persona muy ávida de la lectura. Averiguó cuáles eran los libros obligatorios del último año en Hogwarts y los compró en Flourish y Blotts con el dinero que ganaba en su trabajo. Pronto, los había terminado de leer dos o tres veces y comenzó a buscar otros libros para saciar su necesidad de distraerse de sus pensamientos. Había muchas cosas en las que Newt evitaba pensar cuando se quedaba solo y usaba los libros o el trabajo para huir de ellas. En esa época, leía mucho sobre criaturas mágicas y se maravillaba imaginándose el día en que él mismo podría verlas en persona. Newt había perdido mucho con su expulsión pero su sueño de viajar por el mundo para estudiar a los animales que tanto le interesaban no había desaparecido. Por eso, ahorraba todo lo que podía de su modesto sueldo para poder ver su sueño hecho realidad.

El lugar donde vivía no era precario, pero sí era muy pequeño. Apenas abría la puerta y se encontraba con una habitación amplia donde tenía una chimenea para hacer fuego y calentar cosas. El espacio estaba organizado para que la primera parte de la habitación funcionara como una cocina y comedor al mismo tiempo; y la mitad más alejada de la puerta funcionara como un dormitorio. Había sólo una mesa, una silla, una ventana, una lámpara sobre la mesa y calderos. En la esquina más alejada estaba la cama individual con una lámpara de pie al lado, una mesita de noche, un pequeño armario y un librero de cuatro estantes repleto de libros desordenados. La otra habitación que había era el baño, el cual sólo tenía el inodoro, el lavabo y una angosta ducha dónde sólo cabía de pie. Y eso era todo. No podía quejarse, al menos su padre no le exigía que pagara una renta pero tampoco lo veía muy seguido. Venía dos veces al mes para chequear que Newt estuviera bien pero se iba tan pronto como terminaba el té que su hijo le ofrecía. No era que su padre lo estuviera tratando mal, sólo que nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras.

Así que Newt estaba prácticamente solo en esa casa. Ocasionalmente, pensaba en Leta Lestrange. Pensaba en qué estaría haciendo, en si seguía saliendo con Raim Daio, en si se habría metido en problemas en la escuela. Pensaba en ella cuando se distraía de sus lecturas o en el trabajo, cuando dejaba que su mente divagara sin rumbo fijo. Sin embargo, trataba de no hacerlo. Pensar en Leta le hería. Siempre que pensaba en ella, se sentía estafado por su propia memoria. La chica le había visto la cara, le había mentido en muchas ocasiones y aun así, el recuerdo del beso que se dieron en la enfermería del colegio le parecía tan palpable como los libros sobre criaturas mágicas que devoraba a diario.

En fin, aquel día tan helado era un viernes. Todavía faltaban algunos días para que fuera Navidad así que cuando salió de su casa, con la bufanda de Hufflepuff subida hasta la nariz, se cruzó con el ambiente navideño de la ciudad de Londres. Podía usar el encantamiento de aparición para transportarse directamente a la puerta del _Caldero Chorreante_ , pero Newt prefería caminar pues encontraba cierto gusto en pasar por los negocios _muggles_ que había camino a su trabajo. En esas fechas, todos estaban decorados con luces navideñas que titilaban incesantemente y con enormes pinos decorados con moños rojos o esferas de todos colores. Se oían villancicos de las radios y en algunas esquinas, hombres disfrazados de Santa Claus regalaban sonrisas a los niños mientras pedían monedas para alguna caridad. Era un ambiente muy alegre y festivo, capaz de iluminar un poco la monótona vida que el joven Scamander había estado llevando en esos últimos meses. Estando a sólo una calle de llegar a su destino, un rostro familiar en medio de la multitud le llamó la atención. Primero creyó que había visto mal pero al centrar la vista en aquella persona, se dio cuenta de que sí era ella.

Leta Lestrange venía caminando en dirección a él. Igual que casi todo el mundo, estaba muy abrigada. Llevaba un tapado negro largo hasta las rodillas que estaban cubiertas por medias azules de lana, una bufanda color verde y plateado y un gorro de colores similares le cubría la cabeza. Algunos mechones de cabello negro se le escapaban y volaban con la brisa fría. Tenía las mejillas coloradas una mirada seria y analizadora, al igual que como la recordaba ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí si se suponía que debía estar en Hogwarts?

Newt recordó que para la época navideña, la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts se iban de vacaciones a sus casas. No era algo fuera de lo común que Leta pasara las fiestas con su familia. Aun así, le pareció raro verla ahí, en una calle que es muy concurrida por los _muggles_. Sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, el muchacho se quedó tieso durante algunos segundos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Mirándola así, no pudo evitar notar que ella seguía pareciéndole hermosa. Nervioso, se puso a mirar un negocio de pasteles navideños que había justo donde estaba parado. Pretendió estar muy concentrado en la vidriera pues temía que ella se detuviera junto a él y que quisiera entablar alguna conversación. Leta estaba cada vez más cerca y eso hizo que a Newt se le acelerara el pulso. Todavía fingiendo que estaba mirando pasteles, la miró de reojo un par de veces, pero ella no pareció notarlo.

De pronto, su mirada analizadora cambió inmediatamente a una sonrisa cálida. Él recordaba esa sonrisa con tanta nitidez que sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Sin siquiera notar que Newt estaba ahí, Leta pasó a su lado y siguió caminando, ahora alejándose de él. Ella ya no podía verlo, así que el muchacho la miró sin reparos. Observó la espalda de la chica, una figura muy bonita. Al otro lado de la calle, Raim Daio y su padre se encontraban esperándola, con enormes regalos envueltos en complicados moños. Leta apresuró su paso hacia ellos. Saludó al señor Daio con un abrazo y a Raim con un beso en los labios. Newt tragó saliva con fuerza, observando aquella escena como el simple espectador que era y se sintió terriblemente miserable. Al parecer, nada había cambiado.

El muchacho de Hufflepuff dio un fuerte suspiro y se alejó hacia el otro lado, dirigiéndose hacia su trabajo. Ese día le costó terriblemente concentrarse en sus tareas. Tan distraído estaba que dejó caer una tetera caliente en la cocina y casi le da cambio de más a no menos de diez clientes. Tuvo suerte de que no lo corrieran por sus descuidos. Por la tarde, cuando terminó su turno, no volvió en seguida a su casa. Sus pies lo llevaron por cualquier parte y terminó caminando por las calles del callejón Diagon buscando algo. No tenía idea de qué era lo que buscaba, sólo caminó sin rumbo durante horas. Para cuando se hizo de noche, Newt seguía dando vueltas por allí. Tenía los pies, la cara y las manos frías, además de que su estómago comenzaba a quejarse de que no había comido casi nada en todo el día. Cansado como estaba, finalmente volvió a su casa.

En la puerta, justo sobre el tapete que había en el umbral, encontró una carta y como estaba oscuro afuera, no pudo ver bien el remitente. Una vez adentro, encendió el fuego de la chimenea y puso a calentar agua para beber algo de té. Mientras esperaba a que rompiera el hervor, se sentó a la mesa y leyó la carta. Era de Albus Dumbledore, su antiguo profesor de Transformaciones. Sin saber bien porqué, una sintió una ligera emoción en el pecho.

_"Estimado señor Scamander_

_Me complace informarle que su expulsión ha sido revocada._

_Permítame explicarle. Cuando se expulsa a un alumno, dependiendo de la gravedad de su falta, existe la posibilidad de que se lo vuelva a admitir en el colegio o en todo caso, se le permite graduarse bajo ciertas condiciones. Evaluando su situación, he pedido en repetidas ocasiones que se volviera a repasar su caso y que al menos, no perdiera la posibilidad de graduarse._

_El día de ayer se celebró una nueva audiencia, aunque privada y sin la presencia de los padres del señor Daio y la señorita Lestrange_. _Se terminó por decidir que el año siguiente usted puede rendir los exámenes de cada asignatura correspondientes al sexto año y al séptimo año y, si está en calidad de aprobar, podrá obtener su graduación. En caso de necesitarlo, puede pedirme los temarios de cada asignatura, aunque conociéndolo sé que habrá superado académicamente a cualquier muchacho de su edad._

_Sin nada más que informarle, espero oír pronto noticias sobre usted. Responda a esta carta y podremos arreglar la fecha en que puede venir para volver a inscribirse._

_Que pase una feliz navidad_

_Profesor Albus Dumbledore"_

Newt tuvo que leer la carta dos veces para comprender lo que decía. Al fin, cuando la información realmente entró en su cabeza, una oleada de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo, aflojando un poco ese pesar que tenía constantemente en el pecho. Al menos, se graduaría. Si se graduaba, su padre ya no sentiría que él era una vergüenza, su madre se podría tan contenta por él. Theseus seguramente estaría orgulloso. Podría conseguir un empleo decente. Podría dedicarse a las criaturas mágicas después de todo. Emocionado y riendo en voz alta, apagó el fuego de su caldero y se preparó una buena taza de té de menta. En unos días sería Navidad, pero él sentía que ya había recibido el regalo perfecto. 

**╔╝ _Continuará_ ╔╝**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> Gracias por entrar a este escrito
> 
> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> Cereza Queenie


	10. Theseus Scamander

**_Aclaración importante_ ** _: Este libro (y por lo tanto esta trilogía) fue publicado a finales de 2016, mucho antes de que se publicara la sinopsis de "Los Crímenes de Grindelwald", así que esta historia tendrá variaciones con respecto a todo lo que ocurra en esa película._

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro_

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

**CRÓNICAS DE UN MAGIZOÓLOGO**

░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░

╔╝ **JUNIO** **DE** **1915** ╔╝

╔╝ **10** ╔╝

╔╝ **THESEUS SCAMANDER** ╔╝

Graduarse de Hogwarts era una experiencia gratificante que ahora Newt Scamander podía decir que había experimentado. Tras la noticia de que tendría permitido graduarse de la afamada escuela de hechicería, la familia Scamander se alegró por el más joven de ellos. Theseus, su hermano mayor, se presentó en su casa en Nochebuena para llevar a Newt a la casa familiar para celebrar. Fue una velada cálida y memorable. Entre risas y felicitaciones, el muchacho sentía que era aceptado otra vez.

Su padre le ofreció a volver a vivir en la casa familiar, para que pudiera avocarse completamente a sus estudios, pero Newt se negó. No porque no apreciara el gesto sino más bien porque le había tomado cierto gusto a vivir solo y además, en su actual residencia tenía muy cerca el Callejón Diagon, dónde tenía disponible todo lo necesario para sus estudios. Para que su padre aceptara que siguiera viviendo solo, el muchacho le propuso comprarle el lugar con lo que ahorraba de sus jornadas en _El Caldero Chorreante_.

― Creo que tu propuesta es aceptable ― le dijo el hombre a Newt ―. Pero no puedo dejar que gastes todos tus ahorros en una casa que siempre estará ahí para ti. Te la dejo a mitad de precio.

― Gracias, papá. En serio...no es que no quiera vivir en casa pero creo que es hora de independizarme... igual que Theseus.

― Sí, pero tú fuiste siempre más maduro que él ― bromeó el señor Scamander y palmeó afectivamente la espalda de su hijo.

Luego de las fiestas de fin de año, Newt volvió a su casa y se dedicó por completo a los estudios. Antes había aprendido todas las cosas que se tomaban en los exámenes finales de sexto y séptimo año de Hogwarts, pero ahora que sería evaluado para graduarse, decidió sacar la nota más alta posible. Quería demostrarles a todos que a pesar de haber sido expulsado, aun así podía ser un buen estudiante. Así que estudio prácticamente en cada momento que tuvo libre hasta las fechas de los exámenes.

―Señor Scamander, tiene el mejor promedio que cualquier alumno en los últimos veinte años― le informó Dumbledore, el día que por fin recibió su certificado de graduación. En él, se leía en elegantes letras de color dorado: _"El alumno Newton Artemis Fido Scamander ha finalizado los estudios en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería"._

―Muchas gracias, señor. Sin su intervención, yo no hubiera podido llegar a graduarme― contestó Newt, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ―. Si alguna vez necesita algo, lo que sea, no dude en pedírmelo. Se lo debo.

― Creo que le tomaré la palabra, señor Scamander ― murmuró el profesor de Transformaciones, sonriendo con inteligencia ―. Recuerde que este certificado sólo es un papel... no refleja sus verdaderas capacidades.

Aunque no esperaba verlo, el profesor Valerian Velleum también se acercó a felicitarlo por haberse graduado. El hombre seguía luciendo igual que antes, desalineado y con el cabello castaño siempre despeinado.

―Graduado y especializado en Estudio de Criaturas Mágicas― leyó el profesor del certificado de Newt, con orgullo en su voz ―. Te felicito, Scamander. Si algún día volvemos a vernos, quizás seamos colegas.

―Eso me encantaría, señor. Aprecio que me haya enseñado todo lo que me enseñó.

―No seas meloso, Scamander― contestó Velleum, sonrojado ―. Ahora vete a celebrar, tu familia seguro estará mucho más orgullosa que yo.

Y en efecto, así era. Esa misma noche, su padre los llevó a todos a cenar a un exquisito restaurante en el centro de Londres. Fue otro día para recordar, Newt realmente sentía que todo se encaminaba otra vez. Cuando la familia Scamander estaba por regresar a su hogar, eran ya más de las diez de la noche y Theseus alzó la voz, dirigiéndose a sus padres.

―Mamá, papá. Gracias por la cena― dijo poniéndole el brazo sobre el hombro a su hermano menor ―. Ahora Newton y yo iremos a tomar un trago, tendremos una charla de hombres.

El señor y la señora Scamander se despidieron de sus hijos y se marcharon a la casa familiar. Theseus se separó un poco de Newt y le guiñó un ojo.

― ¿Adónde quieres ir?― preguntó el más joven.

― Tranquilo, Newton ― murmuró su hermano, volviendo a guiñarle un ojo ―. Vayamos a Hogsmeade, a la Cabeza de Puerco. Quiero que hablemos. Hace rato que tú y yo no hablamos con tranquilidad.

Ambos se aparecieron en la puerta de ese bar e ingresaron. El lugar tenía un olor un tanto desagradable pero uno se acostumbraba con los minutos. Había suciedad en el suelo y en las ventanas, además de que los magos y brujas que estaban allí no se veían de lo más confiables. Por el aspecto de todo, los hermanos Scamander no encajaban ahí. Si bien Newt ya era mayor de edad, aún conservaba su rostro infantil y una mirada de inocencia. Por su parte, Theseus era siete años mayor que él, madurez no le faltaba en su aspecto pero lo cierto es que era demasiado guapo para estar ahí. Si alguien los veía juntos, podía notar el parecido que había entre ellos, pero el hermano mayor daba un aire más de fortaleza, mientras que el menor parecía muy introvertido. Aun así, Theseus caminó seguro hacia la barra y habló con el tabernero.

―Querido Aberforth ¿Cómo has estado estos días?― le espetó con cordialidad. Aberforth, el cantinero, estaba limpiando una jarra de vidrio con un trapo al que le faltaban unas cuantas lavadas y le dio una mirada rápida.

― ¿Qué quieres, Scamander?

―Vine con mi hermano, tráenos dos whisky de fuego. Con hielo, por favor.

Y con eso, le hizo una seña a Newt con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Se sentaron en un rincón poco iluminado, dónde había dos sillones de cuero destartalados. Aberforth vino pronto con los dos vasos con whisky de fuego y hielo. Sin mediar muchas palabras, les dejó los tragos en una pequeña mesita de madera que había entre los sillones.

― ¿Cómo conoces al tabernero?― preguntó Newt.

―Conocido del trabajo, a veces vengo aquí... por negocios que conciernen al Ministerio ―. Theseus tomó su vaso y le dio un buen sorbo ―. Vamos, bebe un poco.

―No me gusta mucho beber― contestó el más joven, tomando su vaso también y llevándoselo a los labios. Inmediatamente luego de dar el primer sorbo, arrugó la cara. No era que le molestara el alcohol, sólo que no estaba acostumbrado a beber.

―En fin, Newton... ahora que te has graduado, tengo dos cosas que hacer― siguió el mayor, levantando dos dedos ―. Una, es preguntarte algo. Dos, es ofrecerte algo.

― Ajam...

― ¿Con cuál te gustaría que empiece?

― No sé... con la pregunta... ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

― ¿Por qué te expulsaron?

El silencio se interpuso entre ellos de una forma muy tajante. La familia Scamander no sabía lo que realmente había ocurrido en ese baño de Hogwarts en 1913. De hecho, nadie más aparte de Newt, Leta y Daio sabían lo que había ocurrido ese día. El muchacho se limitó a observar su vaso, un poco tenso, tratando de escoger las palabras correctas.

― Me expulsaron porque provoqué un accidente con una criatura mágica a una miembro de los Sagrado Veintiocho y a su prometido, eso ya lo sabes.

― ¡Qué curioso!― mencionó el mayor, tocándose el labio inferior con cierta sagacidad ―. Esas son... con exactitud, las palabras que había en la carta que le avisó a mamá y a papá que te iban a expulsar. Pero... ¿Sabes? Eso no es lo que yo creo. A mí no me convence nada...

―No hagas esto... no quiero hablar de eso, Theseus ― quiso frenarlo Newt, desviando la mirada. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no detendría a su hermano.

―Newton, debo recordarte que crecí contigo. Hemos cometido travesuras juntos. Sé de lo que eres capaz y sé cuándo mientes, aunque no lo creas. Todo este tiempo no dije nada para no incomodar a nadie, pero ya te graduaste, así que ya no importa.

Newt no le contestó nada, así que Theseus siguió hablando.

― ¿Sabes? Algo en mí siempre supo que no había sido tu culpa. Que no podía ser, porque no eres así, Newton. Te conozco, por eso lo sabía. Pero recientemente lo he comprobado. Claro que no puedo hacer que nadie me lo rectifique al cien por ciento pero al menos yo lo sé y con eso me basta. Dime... ¿Te suena el nombre Raim Daio?

Se estaba acercando a la verdad, Newt lo sabía. Su hermano no era un auror capacitado sólo por su apariencia.

― ¿Qué hay con Raim Daio? ― preguntó el menor de los Scamander, para romper el silencio.

― Que lo odio... Ese idiota trabaja en el Ministerio. No en el Departamento de Aurores, claro. De ser así, hubiera buscado una excusa para golpearlo―. Theseus se terminó su vaso de whisky de fuego y continuó ―. El otro día fui al baño y cuando estaba en un cubículo, escuché a ese idiota hablar de ti. Se jactaba de cosas que habían sucedido en el colegio al parecer.

―Él es un idiota, eso no te lo niego ― le contestó Newt, un poco avergonzado ―.Pero que Daio sea un idiota no tiene nada que ver con mi expulsión.

―Ya cállate, Fido.

―No me digas Fido.

―Ya cállate, Newton―. Theseus lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos ―. En fin, revisé por ahí. Cómo auror, tengo acceso a mucha información, incluso registros de alumnos en Hogwarts. Cosas como audiencias y eso. Resulta que consultando por aquí y por allá, terminé hablando con el profesor Valerian Velleum, me contó que una señorita de Slytherin le había robado ingredientes para una poción que casualmente era la misma que estaba en ese caldero en el baño del colegio. El mismo baño dónde fue el incidente con la Doxy. Y esa señorita era la que fue atacada, casualmente, la prometida del idiota de Daio. Es cuestión de atar nudos, pero eso me huele raro.

―Entonces, ya lo sabes― le dijo Newt, mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad. Sin pensarlo, se tomó su vaso de golpe. Un calor fuerte le recorrió la garganta pero hizo un esfuerzo en no arrugar la cara.

―Lo que no sé es por qué no dijiste nada, Newton... Hablé con Dumbledore y él me contó que siempre dijiste que el accidente fue tu culpa.

―La chica... la señorita de Slytherin que mencionaste. Ella...

―Era Leta Lestrange. Estar comprometido con ella hizo que Daio consiguiera un trabajo en el Ministerio.

―Ella era mi única amiga en Hogwarts, en ese momento...―. Newt sintió que le temblaban las manos ―. Quise evitar que ella fuera castigada. No sabía que me expulsarían. Fue una tontería. Sólo quería... protegerla.

― ¿Te gustaba?― le preguntó su hermano mayor luego de unos segundos. Newt meditó esa pregunta antes de contestar.

―Sí, pero ella no era quien la persona que yo creí. Si hubiera sabido, quizás hubiera dicho algo.

―Comprendo.

―Ahora, si no te molesta, pasemos a la cosa dos que querías hablar conmigo ― dijo Newt, tratando de terminar la conversación sobre Leta. Ya habían pasado dos años desde su expulsión, pero aún le dolía lo que había ocurrido. Theseus se desperezó en el sillón y bostezó.

―Se está haciendo tarde, no sé si ofrecértelo ahora― murmuró el otro, guiñándole un ojo con sutileza.

―Vamos, dímelo.

―Tengo un trabajo para ofrecerte. Ya te graduaste, así que puedes trabajar en el Ministerio. Y yo trabajo en el Ministerio, así que...―. Theseus hizo un gesto como de atar un moño ―. ¿Ya entiendes?

― ¿Qué debo hacer?― preguntó Newt, emocionado por tener ya una oferta de trabajo.

―No podrás empezar haciendo algo en grande, siempre se empieza desde abajo. Pero necesitan gente en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Deberás dar un examen para entrar, pero conociéndote, será pan comido ¿Qué dices, Newton? ¿Debería recomendarte?

― ¡Claro! Me encantaría― exclamó ―. Gracias.

―No es nada, debo cuidar a mi hermanito pequeño―. Theseus le lanzó un beso en el aire, quizás el whisky se le había subido a la cabeza.

―Cállate, no seas tonto.

Luego de charlar otro rato, los dos hermanos dejaron el bar. Al cabo de otro mes más, Newt fue contratado por el Ministerio. Poco a poco, las cosas comenzaban a cambiar. 

**╔╝** _**Continuará** _ **╔╝**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> NOTA DE AUTORA
> 
> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> La Cabeza de Puerco es una de las tabernas del pueblo de Hogsmeade. En su exterior, hay un decorativo letrero con una cabeza de puerco que gotea sangre. Se lo puede describir como un lugar lúgubre y oscuro. El tabernero, llamado Aberforth, es el hermano de Albus Dumbledore.
> 
> Según un fragmento de Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos de Comic Relief " Cuando se graduó en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el señor Scamander pasó a formar parte del Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de la Criaturas Mágicas" y más adelante, se dice que trabajó ahí durante dos años.
> 
> De acuerdo con la wikia de Harry Potter, Theseus Scamander es el hermano mayor de Newt. En la película, cuando Newt es llevado a la MACUSA para identificar a la criatura que se había escapado de su maleta y varios funcionarios lo confunden con su hermano, a quién llaman "héroe de guerra", por lo que se puede intuir que Theseus era muy habilidoso con la magia. 
> 
> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> Gracias por entrar a este escrito
> 
> ░░▒▒░░▒▒░░❖❖░░▒▒░░▒▒░░ 
> 
> Cereza Queenie

**Author's Note:**

> Basado solamente en la película "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos"


End file.
